Looking for Angels
by WWBMForever
Summary: Bruce and Diana are experiencing betrayals and dark secrets that will threaten to destroy their family.Their love is put to the true test. But remember, Angels show up in the strangest of places. Sequel to Akantha.  Does Not Have to be Read first .
1. Terry

Diana yawned, rolling over in the bed and smiling at her husband. She sighed in contentment as Bruce ran his fingers through her raven locks. She smiled in seer delight, "When was the last time we got some time alone together."

"I believe it was two years ago when we only had the twins," Bruce kissed her softly on the lips, still loving the feel of her body pressed against his even after being married almost three years, "Now let's enjoy it."

"I still don't feel right about dumping the kids on Lois and Clark," Diana sat up, running her hand through her hair, "I know we wanted a night alone since we did our monthly sweep of Cadmus and found..."

_Diana remembered looking over her husband's shoulder as he hacked Cadmus computer systems, "What exactly are you looking for?"_

"_Just making sure that Waller isn't up to her old habits," Bruce looked up to his wife, "Just a few more min..."_

_Bruce stopped speaking as a picture of a little boy popped up on the screen. He turned back to look at his wife whose eyes were wide at the sight of what was on the screen. Diana shook her head, "Project Batman Beyond."_

"Diana, it doesn't matter what that file says about Terrence. He's not our child. If we went to his parents and explained everything, it would destroy them," Bruce sighed, "We have three boys of our own. Why can't you be happy with that?"

Diana stood her expression full of anger, "You think that little of me, Bruce. I don't want to take Terry from his parents. I lost a baby, Bruce. Our first child—before he or she could even breathe their first breath of life. I lost the ability to have children. And now, seeing Terry, I feel like I lost another child. I feel like I've been violated."

Bruce wrapped his arms around Diana. After she was shot before her emergency delivery of Frank, she was devastated by her inability to have children. He wanted a little girl. He knew that the reason they both wanted one because seeing his future child was what drove them together. Martha was a representation of their love. He hadn't even told Diana that he'd seen another son in their future. He also knew that Diana was jealous of Selina because of Helena. His old flam had given him the daughter she couldn't. Diana had refused to listen to the doctors. After one year, the tried again for another child to no avail, "Oh, Princess, you're letting this eat away you. We have our mischievous Deidara, sweet Brendon, and spastic Frank. You just went back to work. You are really tense. You just need to loosen up."

Diana moaned as Bruce's fingers pressed into her shoulders. It stung as the incredibly taunt muscles began to loosen, "Just lay back and relax, Princess."

Diana merely nodded as she laid down flat on her stomach. She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to talk about their losses. She just wanted tonight to be about Bruce and Diana, "Oh gods, Bruce! You are good at this. You've done this before."

Bruce had now moved down to her legs. He pressed his elbow against her upper leg before gently rubbing down to her calve muscle, "Yes, I have."

"With who, Selina? Talia? Andrea?" Diana's jealousy rose.

"With you. Granted, you were a lot smaller, chubbier, and pick at the time," Bruce chuckled as Diana blushed at his reference to her time as a pig, "But, I learned some other things too."

He slowly pulled the lacy underwear she was wearing off, moving to her inner thighs. Diana squirmed at his touch. She was so tender, and he was so close to the part of her that she wanted him to touch. With each movement down her inner thigh, his fingertips barely touched her desire. Bruce could feel her wetness. She was quivering with anticipation at his every touch. She moaned in protest as he unhooked her bra and turned her over. She ached with desire for him, and wanted him to give her release. Instead, now she was looking straight up at him as he messaged her shoulders. She moaned as the tension in her body melted away, arching her body to try and give herself some form of relief. She let out a protesting moan as Bruce pushed her back down on the bed. He moved his hands to her stomach, knowing how much he was getting to her as he traced around her belly button with his fingertip.

He finally decided to give her what she wanted as his hands moved to her tender breasts. Her entire body nearly came off the bed. She was so aroused right now, and all Bruce was doing was teasing her. He cupped both her breasts in his hands, her skin like velvet. He rubbed them gently before taking her nipple in his hand and twisting it, "Tell me what you want, Princess."

He was surprised when she grabbed his hand, placing it over her moist center. Bruce complied, pushing a finger within her. She was already so close. He was even more surprised when she flipped him over so now she was straddling him. She ripped his boxers from his body, positioning herself directly over him, "Tell me what you want, Bruce."

He gulped, having the Amazon sitting on top of him in all her glory. She was truly powerful. It was why he loved her, "You...always you."

She kissed him, their lips crashing together as she forced her hips forward. She let out a muffled moan as he filled her completely. With each thrust her moans got louder. Bruce finally felt her let go. She screamed his name loudly before coming down from her high, "We should dump the kids on Clark more often."

Bruce laughed, "Goodnight, my Princess."

Diana sighed as the sun streamed through the bedroom window. It was only six in the morning, but she knew what she had to do. She smiled as she thought of her mother and what she used to say, 'My little sun and stars, you rise with Apollo's chariot.' She stood, and Bruce opened one eye, "Where are you going?"

"I have some work at the Embassy, then I'm going to pick up the boys at twelve. I'll see you tonight," Diana kissed his lips softly.

"Don't go," Diana chuckled as he tried to pull her back in the bed, "I know. I know, you have to."

"It's something I have to do," Diana pulled on her uniform, "It's time for Wonder Woman to face the world."

* * *

"I expected to see you here after I heard our files were hacked," Waller sighed turning around, "You're not Batman, but I assume you are here about Terry. You want his location."

Diana smirked, knowing that her husband paid regular visits to the woman who specialized in genetic creations, "You may know Batman, but you know little about me."

"Princess Diana Wayne, born about two thousand years ago, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, strength, lasso of truth, flight, speed, ability to talk to animals, weakness electricity. Did I leave anything out," Waller looked up to Diana, not afraid of the woman whose strength rivaled Superman's.

"I meant you don't know why I am here. As far as I am concerned, Terry is were he needs to be. He's with his parents. I'm not going to take him away unless they aren't good people, and if you wanted him to be the next Batman, they would have to be. No, I saw what you could do with Terry and with Longshadow. I am offering you a chance to use my DNA," Diana sighed as she made her deal with the devil, "I want Cadmus to help me have a daughter."


	2. Regrets

"Why should I help you?" Amanda Waller sat at her kitchen table, now looking to the Amazon Princess who sat across from her, "Would you like some tea? I find that it helps in awkward situations like these. There are things to hold and stir."

"Tea would be nice," Diana leaned back, readying her defense, "Look, I want nothing more than to see Bruce happy. I want to give him a daughter. I want a daughter as well. When Black Manta shot me with that poison, I feel like he took a little girl from me. I know it was a girl. I just have a feeling. I know I was only a month along, but I could have lost the twins as well. I lost their triplet, and I know I never held that baby….but I've seen my baby girl. She came to me as a messenger from the gods. I held her hand. I got to look her in her silver blue eyes…..to see her smile. She's more real than the child I miscarried, and I feel like I'm losing her. I know Cadmus was shut down, but I know you have your resources."

Waller handed Diana her tea, noting her serious expression. She realized that the Amazon Princess was noting going to give up, "Well, aside from your happiness, and doing the right thing, what is in it for me and our organization. Perhaps if you gave Cadmus use of the child…"

"Never!" Diana stood, pushing the table over and pinning Waller against the wall, her hand around the shorter woman's throat, "You may be used to Bruce's approach to things, but never forget that I am a warrior born and I am not afraid to kill. I need you, so I can't kill you. But, I can hurt you, and I can expose Cadmus activities. You took a son from me and Bruce….why?"

"To make sure there would always be a Batman to stand up for the human race," Waller choked as Diana tightened her grip, "I'll help you."

Diana released her, "Where do I go?"

"You know I wanted to kill off Terry's parents. I even hired an assassin for the job, but she couldn't do it. She said I would dishonor everything Batman stood for. I agree. I know it wasn't in the file, but I abandoned our project with Terry. He'll grow up a normal boy," Waller sighed moving to her counter, "Here is the address. Dr. Ansem is our best. He'll help you with what you want. I know I've done many unorthodox things, and I realize I'll have a lot to answer for when I die. I have a lot of regrets, Princess. I hope this isn't one of them."

"Not this….Martha, her name is Martha," Diana smiled, "And, she'll never be a regret."


	3. Change

"I'm glad we reached an understanding," Diana shook hand with Amanda Waller, "Let Dr. Ansem know that I'll be giving him a call within the week."

"I warn you, Princess. Think about this. Immortal or not," Waller smirked, sweeping up the broken glass on her kitchen floor, "You may have to answer for your actions as well."

"I'm not worried," Diana pulled out her phone as it rang, "Ambassador Wayne, how may I help you?"

Diana wasn't sure that anyone was there at first. She merely heard heavy breathing on the other end, "Miss Diana…there's been a wreck."

"Bruce….the boys…"Diana's mind instantly went to the worst. She couldn't even imagine losing her boys. Granted, she grew up learning the evils of men, but now being a mother made her happier than anything in the world. Deidara was so shy, but his bright green eyes always lit up with such playfulness for her. Brendon was so open and full of love. Frank…well he was just Frank. And Bruce, a world with out him left her unable to breathe. He was her partner and companion. And while he had kept her out for years by saying he was darkness and she was the sun, she had come to realize that was not an accurate description of them. She was the moon, the darkness companion to light the way. Bruce was a part of her they went hand in hand. She couldn't lose him.

Alfred shook his head, "No, it's not them. It's Miss Michiru and her mother. I'm afraid that Mai died upon impact. Michiru is in surgery."

Diana thought of J'onn. He had lost all on Mars, his sons and his wife….his friends and neighbors. Now, to lose again, must be unbearable. His child was in pain, and he had no support from his spouse. She didn't know how that she could have handled the Joker kidnapping Tim and Brendon without Bruce, "Tell Bruce, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"He's already at the hospital," Alfred chocked back some tears, "And, Miss Diana, Master Brendon is really upset."

"Give me thirty minutes, I'll fly," Diana hung up the phone after acquiring the location of the hospital.

Waller smirked, "Bruce doesn't know you're here…does he?"

"This is my thing," Diana closed her eyes, even more assured in her decision.

* * *

J'onn sat in the waiting room, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook from silent sobs. He couldn't believe he had lost two wives. He felt so alone. Only this time, he wasn't the lone survivor. He had a little girl. She was only seven. She needed her mommy. He was just so lost. He didn't know what to do.

"Tissue," Zatanna smiled through her tears as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I come as soon as I heard. I wanted to be here for Michi."

"She'll be glad to see you. You know you're the only one other than myself and Brendon she likes to call her Michi," J'onn smiled a little as she handed him a package, "You brought me Oreos."

"Double-Stuffed," Zatanna chuckled, "I know you like them a lot. Michi does too and…..she has to be okay. I mean she's like a daughter to me."

J'onn smiled, thinking back to how Zatanna walked Michi down the aisle at Bruce and Diana's wedding. They had become the best of friends after that. Zatanna was there for every soccer game, every time that Michi was sick. Granted, Zatanna was a young woman in her twenties. She should be out dating or having fun, but Michi had her around her cute little finger, and Zatanna spent her Friday nights before her performances teaching Michi magic tricks, "She just got out of surgery. She's asking for her Mommy. I don't know what to tell her."

"I can talk to her for you," Zatanna placed her hand on his shoulder before he pulled her into a tight embrace, "It's okay, J'onn. I'm here for you. I'll help you with Michi."

"I can't asked you to do that," J'onn bit his lip, his body shifting. He couldn't bear to be the same man he was when he was with his wife. He now looked younger, thinner. His grey hair was now blonde, "Mai was so good with her. I feel like I don't even know where to begin."

Slapping him lightly, Zatanna shook her head, "J'onn, don't be silly. Michi idolizes you. You adopted her, gave her a home. You know what to do. I babysit her a lot….well since Bruce and Diana's wedding I have. I'd even be willing to move in with you until you get your bearings….like a Nanny."

"I think…I'd like that," J'onn gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

Michi laid in the hospital bed. She couldn't sit up. The pain was excruciating, but the nurse said he would get her some pain medicine. None of her family had come in yet, so the seven-year-old knew something was wrong, "Bren-Bren!"

Her eyes lit up instantly when she saw the little boy, "Does it hurt, Michi?"

"I'll live," she smiled as Brendon took her hand, "I feel better now that you're here."

"Michi?" Zatanna opened the door, upset to see the little girl she had come to adore so hurt.

"Aunty Z," Michi groaned in pain, "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Zatanna looked down, finding herself in the same position as J'onn, unsure what to say, "Your dad is in the waiting room, and your mother…..she died instantly in the collision."

"You're lying!" Michiru cried out, tears falling down her face, "Daddy was supposed to get a job here in New York City so I could be closer to Brendon. Mommy told me she'd take me shopping tomorrow. She can't be gone….she promised."

Brendon squeezed his best friend's hand. He couldn't comprehend what had happened to her. He only now understood just how close he came to losing his mother when Frank was born, but that was when he was still three. He would be five in a week. This was much more real to him. He pulled out the necklace that he'd worn since he was born, "Grandma Hippo Lady says this give strength. You need it more than me, Michi."

"Get away from me," Michi refused the necklace, pushing Brendon down with her good arm, "This is your fault. Daddy wanted to get a job here so I could be with you. Mommy never would have been in the car here if it wasn't for you. I hate you, Brendon!"

Brendon's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't say anything. Michiru was his best friend and confidante, "But…but…"

Zatanna could see the hurt in Brendon's chocolate brown eyes as tears started to form, "Brendon, how about you do me a big favor and get J'onn."

Nodding, he ran out of the room. J'onn entered quickly upon seeing the crying four-year-old. He was greeted by the sight of Zatanna sitting on the edge of his daughter's hospital bed. Michi bore a look of anger and frustration. He could sense her internal turmoil, making his own much worse. Pulling her into a tight hug, that's all he knew to do, "Come here, bugaboo."

"Daddy," she looked up at him with huge brown eyes, "I yelled at Bren-Bren."

"It'll be okay sweetie. Brendon knows that you'll upset," J'onn ran his hands through her dark hair.

"But, I said it was his fault….I don't really hate him…I love Bren-Bren. He's my best friend and…and…," Michiru gasped for air, "I want my mommy!"

"I want Mai, too," J'onn turned to Zatanna who sat on the bed with them, "But, your Aunty Z is going to stay with us. We can be like a little family,"

Michi took Zatanna's hand, "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Brendon climbed into his father's lap, shaking as he cried. Bruce grabbed his wallet, "Deidara, why don't you take Frank around the corner to the vending machine, and make sure he doesn't get chocolate."

"Okay, Dad," Dei took his brother by the hand, know if he let go, Frank would run off.

"Bubba, Candy!" Frank giggled, his green eyes so bright as he twirled one of his raven curls.

Bruce chuckled as he watched Frank drag his older brother toward the vending machine, "Talk to me, Brendon."

"Michi hates me. I wanna go home!" Brendon snuggled into his father's chest.

"Sorry it took so long. I'm here now," Diana walked in, clad in her costume with a cape.

"Brendon wants to go home. He had a fight with Michi," Bruce shook his head, unsure how to make his son feel better.

Diana pulled Brendon up into her arms, "Honey, Michiru is just really upset. When people are upset they say things they don't mean. Remember when you said you hated Timothy. You didn't really mean it."

Brendon nodded, "Like when you and Daddy didn't live together."

"I was upset with him then, but I never really hated him. I love your Daddy more than anything else in the world, and I would do anything to make him happy. I would die for him, and you know what. You and Dei and Frank were all given life by our love, so you're very very special to me. I'll always love you, Bren-Bren. No matter what you do," Diana kissed Brendon's forehead, "It's gonna be okay. Things change, Bren-Bren. But friendship….if it's strong and true like the friendship you forged with Michi….never does."

**A/N: I am think about writing a spinoff of Looking for Angels, about Zatanna, J'onn, and Michi living together. I haven't decided, so review and tell me if you want it written, and give me some ideas for a title. Also, look for some deleted scenes from Akantha to appear soon. And be sure to look up Toshiro-Salem on deviantart because I have art from my stories on there.**


	4. Compromise

**A/N: Okay, I know. I've taken forever to get this up. You can't blame it on the al...al...alcohol. No, actually I'm so against drinking. Blame it on the Organic Chemistry and Microbiology...with a side helping of Physics...darn pre-med major. So, yeah I've been really busy, but I'm really happy with this chapter. I'm have way done with a chapter for my Missing Scenes from Akantha so it should be up in a week or two with some art to go with it. Also, I know I promised a Spin off about Michi, J'onn, and Zatanna. I have decided as busy as I may be to go ahead and write it. So Look for it soon. Anyway, Here is Compromise. Next chapter, you'll get some serious Bruce internal debate, and after that I know you all want a break from the drama and some fluff, so you'll get to see Brendon and Deidara at pre-school. I have so much planed, and it will happen. After Monday, I don't have any major tests for a while, plus on Mondays I have a gap between classes so I have about two hours. So, maybe more updates will happen soon. Please Review.**

**I love all my readers and strive to make there day with my updates**

**Sincerely,**

**WWBMForever  
**

Clark walked into the hospital, Lois close behind him, "Uncle Clark!"

Frank tackled the large man over in a hug. Clark gasped, "Diana, I think he's stronger than you."

"You haven't had to change his diaper," Bruce chuckled, pulling his son off the Man of Steel.

"Well, I hope I get the honor of finding out someday," Lois helped him up, giving him a loving gaze. They both wanted children so much, but not now. They were quite content with their own careers. Lois was too involved with work to even think it was the right time, but whenever they got around the Wayne family she felt jealous. Once, it was of Diana. She still wondered if when she and Bruce were gone that Diana and Clark would not turn to each other for comfort. She saw how close they were. The entire world did, but as she got more intimate with Clark, she realized that Diana was like a little sister to him even if she was older than him. No, now Lois was jealous that Diana had such amazing children. It wasn't to say that they'd purposely tried to have a child, but when it happened it would happen. Lois was just starting to think that day would never come.

"I'll be sure to stock up on my Kryptonite, Kent," Bruce smiled, knowing that his friend had missed his cousin Kara since she left for the future. He knew that they weren't always close but they were friends. He also knew that he had a brother/sister relationship with Diana. He had a lover in Lois, but in being Kryptonian. His friend was truly alone, "I'm sure you'll have your hands full very soon."

"Yes, Kal, you'll make an excellent father, and Lois, well with the way both of you are stubborn, you'll definitely have a time," Diana smiled at her friend, hugging Brendon who was still upset.

Clark knelt down so he was at Brendon's height, "I know someone who likes to go flying."

Brendon's eyes lit up as Clark lifted Deidara and Frank, "Let's see if you've gotten better with your powers. We'll be back."

Brendon knew his father didn't trust anyone to teach him to fly, but his mother, but just this once flying would be so nice. He just wanted to soar above the clouds. He felt like he lost a friend and up in the sky, nothing could touch him. He wasn't the kid that got teased at pre-school. He would never tell anyone about it…not even Deidara. They were in separate classes for pre-k. But, he knew that next year they would be together. He would just look forward to that and ignore the kids that called him a freak or a cry baby. It would get better. Michi was supposed to come to school with him now. J'onn was going to take her by the embassy to use the transporter to the cave. She would be with him—his best friend. But now, he only hoped that his parents were right and she was just upset. He clutched the ring she had given him once tightly, pouting and looking up at his father with his big brown eyes, "Please Daddy."

"Be careful with my sons," Bruce shot Clark a death glare, before turning to his wife, "We need to talk."

Brendon took Clark's hand, looking to Deidara who smiled as if everything would be okay. He didn't want his parents to fight again like before they got married. He didn't want to be at his Mommy's apartment in Paris one day and the Manor the next. He didn't want to choose, but he could tell something was wrong, "Mommy, promise me you and Daddy won't not live together."

Diana kissed Brendon's forehead, "Go have fun with your Uncle Clark. Your Daddy and I just need to talk about some business—grown up stuff. We aren't mad."

Diana followed Bruce up to one of the business offices since this was another hospital his father had started. She knew this had to be serious. She really hoped that she hadn't lied to her son. They just hadn't talked in a while. Bruce was having some issues. Despite having won his custody battle, Selina was keeping Helena from him. He was threatening court again, and Selina just pulled further away. It had been a month since he'd seen her, and that kept him busy. Maybe, he just needed to talk, "We should be there for J'onn. What is so important?"

"You're right. We should be, so where were you? It only takes five minutes to get here from the Embassy. It took you thirty," Bruce gave her a scrutinizing look, "Are you having an affair?"

"What? No, of course not!" Diana's eyes betrayed her, despite her anger, showing her hurt at her husband's lack of trust, "After all we've been through. Gods, Bruce, you've saved me countless times, after everything with Brendon and Frank; you really think I would have an affair. I love you! I wanted for you for five years before we had our children and close to another three before we married. You're stupid to think I would through that all away for some fling!"

Diana had forgotten how good it felt to yell at him. It was nice to not tiptoe around each other to just have it out when they were upset. Bruce now reiterated his first question, "So, where were you then?"

"I was done at the Embassy and heading back to Gotham….actually in Gotham when Alfred called," Diana looked Bruce in the eye, hoping he wouldn't pursue the notion that she had cheated on him.

"You are lying," Bruce turned from her, hurt that she would ever resort to that, "You're right hand twitches when you lie."

"Look, Bruce, I'm an ambassador. I can't tell you everything," Diana sighed, hating that she had to lie to him. She knew he would be upset if he found out she was purposely trying to get pregnant because of the fact she'd had one miscarriage, Brendon's breech birth, and all the complications with Frank. She thought back to how she and Bruce had to stay up for hours with Frank the first week he was home to get him off the pain medication he'd had to be on.

"You've never lied to me before Diana. You tell me everything," Bruce gripped her shoulders. She'd been so busy with work and the league, while he was busy with that plus all the drama with Selina, and now she was lying to him. He felt like he was losing her, "You work so much, and when you're home you're not happy. I know I'm gone at night but….Diana."

Diana kissed him softly, "Just stop. I'm very happy with you, but you're right. I'm incomplete—our family is incomplete. I went to Amanda Waller. I'm going to get a specialist to have children."

"No, Diana, you and I both know how dangerous this is. You can't trust Cadmus. How can you know they'll actually use our DNA, or they won't use the DNA they give you for other purposes, or that they won't try to come and take Martha from us," Bruce looked away from her, "You could die in the birth. Is that what you really want?"

"But you don't know," she gave him an exasperated look, "I could be fine. This could work. I want this. I'm happy now, but we aren't complete as a family and you know it. You called her Martha. You already know her name and what she looks like. We know she's a lovely and happy child. You want her. I can tell, so what are you afraid of? Why are you so against this?"

Bruce pushed Diana against the wall to emphasize his point as he kissed her hungrily. He needed her. He wanted to feel her, make sure she was still there, "You…I can't lose you. You're so important. It's too soon….but I know you'll do what you want. You'll go with your heart even when I don't agree. It's a big part of why I married you. I can't stop you, and I feel like I'm losing you."

"Okay, let's compromise. I'll go to Dr. Ansem and try to get pregnant one time, and only one time, and if it doesn't happen then it's not meant to be. I'll stop, and I agree to make more time for us," Diana kissed him softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We should get back to J'onn and to our kids," Bruce smiled, despite his lingering doubt, "Just don't go behind my back again."

Diana grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her, "I think they can wait a few minutes. You need to know I'm not going anywhere. You're not losing me."

"I know, I know," He pulled her close, glad she knew how to make him feel better. He reached to his wallet, looking at the picture from the future that his older-self had given him. He gently touched his little girl's face that was lit up with a huge smile despite only being a baby. Her eyes blue like her own mother's, but her hair a caramel brown like his, "I think we can compromise."


	5. No More Regrets

**A/N: I really don't want to make this rated M, so this chapter contains sexual content. If it offends you, get over it because it's a part of life and every basic biology class. Just skipped this chapter because this is where the twins are conceived. Kay, Bye!**

Bruce tried to be happy. He tried to be supportive, but he just couldn't be there for Diana's meeting with Dr. Ansem. So, here he sat on a park bench, watching Frank run around, oblivious to the huge risk his mother was about to take. Everything was about to change. For better or worse, Bruce was still leaning toward worse. One the one hand, the idea of a daughter was nice. He had her picture from when he traveled to the future, but he still had so many things he wondered about. Would Martha have the same beautiful voice as her mother? Would she be a mortal? Would she like dresses or playing in the mud? He only hoped she would have her mother's drive.

On the other hand, Brendon was born breech and lost oxygen during birth. This didn't seem to have affected him. He would be turning five tomorrow on March the twenty third. He was shy, but very lively, and his pre-school teacher said he was one of the brightest along with Deidara. But there was also issue of Frank's birth. He was delivered in an emergency C-section. Diana was shot. There was so much internal damage to her reproductive system; he wondered how well she could carry a baby. At times like this, he thought back to the child that they lost before the twin's birth. J'onn said it was probably due to Black Manta's poison, but what if it did have something to do with the way Amazon and human DNA combined. Labor was too risky. He couldn't lose the first ray of light in his life in years. When they first met, he knew there was something different about her. She saw past the Dark Knight and the Billionaire Playboy. She saw the man striving to protect the innocent. She saw the man that hid his own pain.

Frank tackled his father on the bench, "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Nothing, buddy, just thinking about your Mommy," he sighed, glad that Deidara and Brendon where at school. They would know he wasn't being completely truthful.

Frank nodded, "You really love her."

"And, I love him too," Diana smiled as Frank tackled her in a hug.

"Mommy!" Frank turned, running after Charlie, the dog that Diana had gotten for Bruce their first Christmas.

"I swear that boy has the attention span of a hamster," Bruce took Diana's hand as they walked behind their son, "So, did you do it?"

Diana shook her head, holding a small needle in her hand, "He said once I get pregnant I would need to come back for shots to help maintain the DNA until the baby's developed. This is the shot to…well get us pregnant. I didn't want to do it without you."

Bruce ran after Frank, grabbing him and placing Charlie back on his leash. He didn't want to think about this at the moment, "Come on, Frankie. Let's get you over to Shayera's. You are having a slumber party with Rex and your brothers."

Bruce knew that the twins would already be there. Deidara usually just used his shadows to travel. Bruce didn't like it. He didn't want to drag his children into his dark, dangerous world. So, it didn't surprise Diana when Bruce didn't talk the entire way to Shayera's. Granted, they took Diana's jet so it was only an hour flight, but Diana knew that Bruce was now taking it all in. He watched as Diana rocked Frank in her lap, Charlie lying at her feet.

"Mommy, is Daddy mad at you?" Frank looked up at his mother with his big green eyes. There was such innocence in the question. Frank was her baby. He was a bundle full of energy. No pre-school would take him. Diana knew in moments like this that Frank wasn't a bad kid. He was a dreamer. He had a big imagination. Bruce had finally found a pre-school and made an interview for the next week. This one offered one on one attention for very active children. Diana hoped this would help Frank to listen better. He had a tendency to forget her rules, but she loved him so much and didn't want to upset him.

Diana took a deep breath, thinking of how to explain in a way that her son who would be three in seven months would understand, "Your Daddy is just scared that I might get hurt if we have another baby."

Frank cocked his head, a subtle hurt hidden in his gaze, "Do you want another baby?"

"Frankie, you'll always be my baby no matter what, but yes," Diana kissed her son's forehead, "I would love to have a baby sister for you to play with so you can be a big brother and teach your sister how to be smart and brave."

"Then you should do it," Frank nodded decidedly, "No regrets in live. Do what you are pas…pass….really care about. That's what Daddy says."

Bruce gulped, unable to say a word as Diana handed Frank over to John and Shayera. Diana returned to the jet, "What are you thinking Bruce?"

"No more being afraid. No more regrets," he put the jet on autopilot, tackling her to the ground. He kissed her neck, biting softly, causing her entire body to arch. Diana moaned, running her hand through her husband's dark hair. He pulled down her dress, kissing along her collar bone before stopping only long enough to pull off his shirt. The sound of his buttons falling against the cold metal of the jet only turned Diana on that much more. Here hands instantly went to his strong muscular chest. She traced every scar has she had for all the years they had been intimate.

Bruce's lips reached her breasts. He gently sucked a nipple, twisting the other. Diana cried out unsure if it was from pain and agony or immense lust and pleasure. Her nails dug into his back, making her husband more excited. His fingertips locked around the lace that covered the secret part of her body. Pushing a finger within her, he lowered his head down to her secret folds. Diana nearly came at this simple touch. She jerked on the floor at the insane pleasure.

Bruce was amazed at how amazing she tasted—better than the sweetest honey. He loved the sounds that she made. He was amazed as she lifted off the ground in the throes of passion. He smirked, "Lose control there?"

Diana glared, rolling him over and fumbling with his jeans. She could tell neither of them could take it anymore. She positioned herself, slamming her hips against his. Bruce rolled her over, thrusting hard and fast. Diana cried out her husband's name as she fell over the edge. Bruce pushed the needle within her as he came.

They both breathed heavily as their heart rates began to slow, "I hope we get a baby."

Diana waited to see how Bruce would react, "Me too, Princess."

They ride back was silent, but it was peaceful. No more regrets.


	6. Positivity

Deidara looked to his little brother, helping him adjust the clip-on tie that came with their school uniforms. The past week had gone well. They were probably going to get the baby sister that Brendon had been wanting, and they both got bikes for their fifth birthday. Michi had just joined them at their school, and Helena would be at their house after school for the weekend. The bad news, his grandmother was coming to stay this week. Deidara and Hippolyta had a rocky relationship to say the least. Dei could tell she didn't like him, and he didn't like the way she often criticized his mother. Brendon smiled at Deidara, making him feel better, "Come on, Bren-Bren, Michiru should be arriving here soon to ride the bus with us."

Brendon's eyes lit up at the idea of a bus ride with Michi. He practically ran out of the room, messing up his tie in the process. He smiled when she saw Michi in her school uniform, so cute in her red skirt. He took her hand, "I can't wait to show you how good I am on the monkey bars."

Michi giggled, "I might show you up."

Bruce watched the pair as Diana searched through the hall closet for Frank's green Converse. Bruce knew that Diana would prefer him to wear dress shoes to his pre-school interview, but Bruce told her Frank should be comfortable. Bruce could only hope that everything would work out. They had already been turned down by three other schools in the area. All of them said he was too hyperactive. He moved quickly behind Diana, wrapping his hands around her waist as she bent down searching through all the shoes. He kissed the back of her neck, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not this morning," Diana smiled upon finding the shoes. She turned around, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck as she kissed him softly.

Frank walked by, grabbing his Converse from her hand, "Yuck!"

Bruce laughed, "One day you'll want to kiss a girl."

"No way," Frank crinkled his nose, running to the backyard, his shoes on but the strings untied.

"He's going to play with Charlie I feel sure," Diana sighed, "He's got so much energy. I understand why mother handed me off to Phillipus as a child to train."

"Franklin's only turning three in October. He's a little young yet to be sitting still," Bruce turned to watch as Brendon, Deidara, and Michi walked down the driveway to catch the bus, "Brendon and Michi are so close."

Diana nodded, as she watched her son take his friend's hand, "Close like we were before we got married."

"Hey, I'm a little young to be a grandfather just yet," Bruce smirked, nibbling her ear.

"But you'd be a sexy grandfather," Bruce smiled, ready to kiss her, but she quickly ran out of the house to stop Frank from following his brother's on the bus, "No, no little one. You are spending the day with Mommy and Daddy."

* * *

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, this is Franklin," the school psychologist smiled, watching as the young boy picked up the Lego set, "I'm Dr. Evaline."

"Please, call me Bruce, and my wife, Diana," he shook her hand as his son started to build something, "I've never seen him set still this long."

Dr. Evaline smiled, noting how Frank would build a little before staring outside at the bird feeder. He seemed to be getting more and more frustrated. Finally, Frank threw the Legos, walking over to Dr. Evaline, "I wanna go outside!"

"Franklin Jefferson Wayne," he stood at attention upon hearing his mother say his full name, "We do not throw toys, and we do not use an outside voice inside. This is your warning. Do it again and you will get a time out."

Frank looked down at his shoes, "Sorry, Momma."

Bruce sighed, the way this was going Frank might not get into this school either.

* * *

Brendon hurriedly filled out his math worksheet. It was just simple stuff on counting. His Dad was already teaching them subtraction and multiplication. He looked to the clock, just five more minutes until lunch. He was in pre-k, and Michi was in first grade. He hated it. Sure, Deidara was there, but other boys didn't want to be friends with them. They made fun of him for taking gymnastics. He was girly because he liked cooking, and playing house. He was always bullied, and Michi never once judged him. Lunch and recess, were a relief as it was the only time he got to see her at school.

"Brendon," Miss Zoey snapped him out of his thoughts, "You need to be doing your math, not staring at the clock."

Brendon held up his fully finished sheet, not saying a word as he noticed the clock hand had only moved a minute, "I'm done."

Miss Zoey shook her head, noting that Deidara was sitting in the back, a book in his hand. She noted it was _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. These boys really should have been in second grade as they were already reading novels and subtracting, but their parents wanted them to be kids. She rolled her eyes. She really didn't want this meta humans there anyway. She saw the bullying, but as long as Brendon didn't hurt anyone with his powers, she really didn't care. Maybe, he would leave and go to another school.

As the bell rang, Brendon grabbed his Power Rangers lunch box, running out of the room. Dei merely smirked, glaring at his teacher as he walked out of the room as if daring her to do something if she hated him so much. Dei followed his brother, finding him already in the cafeteria, Lunchables out and waiting for Michi. He sat next to his brother, pulling out a plain peanut butter sandwich and an apple from his brown paper bag. He saw that Brendon had already bought his chocolate milk, as well as, Michi's. He handed Deidara his two percent, "A nice lunch and a good book."

Deidara smiled, picking up _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and taking a bit of his apple before reading, "I think there's just one kind of folks. Folks."

Michi smiled, her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle lunchbox in hand. She sat on the other side of Brendon, "I have cheese pizza Lunchables and a brownie."

"I have pepperoni pizza Lunchables and Oreos," Brendon smiled as they turned to each other, "Switch."

"So, Bren-Bren, at recess some of the girls want you to teach us cartwheels," Michi dunked a cookie in chocolate milk, glad she'd made some friends in her grade, as well as, Brendon and Deidara.

"Aw, Bren-Bren," a tall boy came over to the group. He was easily Michi's height despite being five, and he was very big-boned. His name was Hillary Johnson, the preacher's son. Why no one ever teased Hillary, Brendon would never know, "Gonna go play with the girls like a little baby."

Brendon turned, ignoring him. Obviously this angered Hillary as he poured all Brendon's chocolate milk down the young boy's pants. Dei glared, waiting to see if Brendon would defend himself, but his eyes were full of hate.

"Leave him alone," Michi stood, now between Brendon and the bully, only to be shoved down.

This simple action awakened something in Brendon. He snapped upon seeing someone hurt his Michi. He moved quickly, punching the boy in the eye. He didn't use all his strength, but enough to knock Hillary down.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," Brendon was jerked up by his briefs.

Deidara stood, his eyes now completely black, making the red markings on his face much more prevalent, "Don't touch my brother."

His anger was kindled against Hillary as the room was engulfed in darkness. He ripped the bully and Brendon apart. He was towering over Hillary until he hear a cry. Rushing over to Brendon, he felt instant shame. He'd gotten angry and lost control. He'd always used his power for fun, and now, "Don't move your arm, Bren. I think it's broken."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, please come into my office," Dr. Evaline lead them in, "Frank is with my assistant and should be about finished with his evaluations. I just have a few questions."

"Of course," Bruce took Diana's hand, hoping that this time their son would get in.

"Your son has strength, and that's fine. We have all meta classes for the younger once until they learn control," Dr. Evaline smiled, "Believe me, I'm all for meta rights, but I noticed your son is very hyper, and he gets frustrated easily. Have you noticed him being unable to complete tasks or forgetting rules."

"Yes," Diana sighed, "I try to keep him on a schedule, and we keep the rules on the fridge as a visual reminder."

"Ah, here we are, some results," she grabbed the file from her assistant as Frank was handed back to Bruce, "As I thought, Franklin here has A.D.H.D. He will be placed in a class suited to his needs here, and if you choose, medication might help. Here's some information for you to look over and see what you think you need. Keep up the good work. I can tell he has good structure in your house, just make sure to be a little more patient with him, and we will communicate with you all his learning needs."

Bruce nodded, somewhat numb at the news. He wanted his children to succeed. He knew the odds were not in favor for Frank even going to college, but looking at the boy who was squirming in his lap. He was happy. Frank was smart; he just needed more help. Bruce turned to Diana, "He just needs a little help. We can do this."

Diana nodded, not really hearing her husband. She knew Frank would be fine, but it would be hard for him, "I need some air."

She now stood outside against the wall, pulling a small item from her purse. She wanted the best for her kids, and knowing Frank would struggle and not fit in broke her heart. It only served to make her more unsure about going to Cadmus to have a child. She knew that seeing Martha in the future changed Bruce. It caused him to see what he could have, and it brought him to her. Seeing Martha as a young woman encouraged her to keep fighting for Bruce even though Selina became a part of their lives. Yes, this precious child had brought them together. She deserved to live, whether their getting married had altered the future or not. But, what if something was wrong with Martha. What if she really did die on the Watchtower like in the future that Bruce saw? Diana couldn't bare the thought of losing another child, but it was too later to regret. Staring down at the object in her hand; she couldn't deny: pregnancy test...

**Positive**


	7. Princess Day

Brendon shook his head as Deidara helped him down the stairs, "Deidara, I broke my arm not my leg!"

The older boy chuckled at his younger brother's protests, although he still felt guilty that he had lost control of his powers. He honestly didn't want to go anywhere near his brother for the first few days after the incident at school. He felt like a monster for what he did. It made him wonder if Hippolyta was right about the source of his powers….maybe they were evil, "You didn't break your arm. I did, so if I want to help you, I will."

The look Brendon gave his brother was so innocent, so sincere. While both twins were very advanced for their age, Brendon still retained all the innocence of any five-year old. He loved his big brother. They were like peas in a pod. Even though they were no longer referred to as "the twins," their connection was unbreakable. They were a package deal, one never far from the other. Brendon shook his head, "It could have been me accidentally hurting you, so stop worrying."

Deidara held tight to his brother to keep him safe on the stairs, "Only to make you feel better."

"Helena!" Brendon ran to the entryway, despite Deidara's insistence that he slow down, where his half-sister stood with her mother. He pulled her in a tight embrace, hating that they didn't see each other more. The word 'half' meant nothing to him. She was his big sister. That was all he needed to know, "Daddy says I'm strong like Mommy, so I'm almost healed. But, I left a spot for you to sign my cast."

Helena nodded, knowing it would bring a smile to her brother's face. She knew that her mother always told her they were her half-brothers. She loved her brothers, but she couldn't help but be jealous. They got time with their father more than she did, and from the way her mother talked, soon she might have a sister. She would be replaced. Helena shook her head, hoping it wasn't true. She reached in her backpack, pulling out a Sharpie and carefully signing her name in cursive, "I want it to be special."

Bruce hugged his baby girl, swinging her around in his arms, "I missed you so much. The boys already have plans for you to play in the fort, and Diana wants to take you shopping."

"Bruce, can I talk to you?" Selina led him outside, "Helena has a project due on Monday, and you need to help her. It's a family tree. I am tired of this being the fun house, and my apartment being all about homework. I've done my side of the family, and I want to make it clear that your latest slut will not be featured on it, nor do I want my daughter to go shopping with her."

Bruce shook with anger. He'd never hit a woman, especially when it could cost him the right to see his daughter. But, in this moment, he was tempted, "And, I want to make this clear. You will never come to my home and talk about Diana in that way. She's more of a person than you ever thought about being. She has only been with me, and I could never say that about you. Despite that, I've taken you at your word that Helena is my daughter, though with your reputation that might not be true. Diana is my wife, mother of my children, and Helena's step-mother. If Helena wants her on her family tree, then she will be featured. As for the shopping, Diana was nice enough to point out that the guest room should be turned into a room for Helena. You forced me to go to court, and that took away your sole ability to make that decision. She's my daughter too."

Selina sighed, walking to her car in a huff, "Fine, but don't expect Helena to be nice."

Helena laughed as she ruffled Deidara's hair, "So, I guess you finished the fort without me."

"Yeah, Frank's playing on the plank of it and jumping in the pool," Deidara smirked, "Dad took my idea of making it a pirate ship. It's got a swing for Brendon, and the plank for Frank. Oh, and Mom had us paint it red for you."

"Diana remembered my favorite color?" Helena was shocked. From everything her own mother had told her, it was surprising that Diana would do anything for her at all. Selina had told Helena that Diana only wanted to take her Daddy away from them, but the woman she had described was nothing like the woman who now entered the living room with her squirming, soaking-wet little brother in her arms.

"Of course, I remembered," Diana laughed as Frank managed to get away from her. She called him back, handing him a towel, "As soon as Bruce gets the boys ready for the pool, we'll go out for a girl's day."

Helena bit her lip, knowing that her mother told her not to open up to Diana, but she felt comfortable with her. Perhaps, she really was being genuine, "I only have girl's day with my Mommy."

"Okay, then," Diana bit her lip in thought. She wanted a good relationship with Helena as she was Bruce's daughter, but she felt threatened by her and Selina. Selina gave Bruce the one thing she hadn't. And with Helena around, Selina would always be in their lives. She didn't like a past lover around Bruce. She wanted him for her. Diana had a jealous streak, but she was far more subtle about it than Bruce was, "We can have a Princess Day."

Helena nodded, talking Diana's hand as she led her to her sport's car, a cherry red Ferrari. She remembered her mother saying that was Diana's way for flashing the fact she had a rich husband, "So, do you like Daddy's money?"

"Yes, it allows him to be Batman, and it helps provide for the boy's. Although, I'd rather have him around than anything," Diana could sense the young girl's words came from her mother, "You know, Helena; you don't really know much about me. We can play twenty questions, ask me anything."

Helena tilted her head, deciding it couldn't hurt, "Why is your name Diana?"

"Well, I was named for the Roman Goddess of the hunt, and also a hero of our people of the same name," Diana smiled, "I am very proud of my Greco-Roma heritage. Okay, Helena, same question."

The young girl got out of the car, skipping into the Home decorator store, "I want red for my room. And, my name came from Helen of Troy. Mommy's ancestors are Greek too. What's your favorite color?"

Diana moved over to the red paint, looking through all the different shades. She knew these weren't the questions Helena really wanted to ask, but she wasn't going to push. She was getting to know the girl either way, "I like blue a lot. I always have, but I like red too."

"That one," Helena picked the Red Wine shade for her room, "Can I do my bathroom blue with fish on the wall!"

"Anything you want, Sweetheart," Diana picked up the blue paint, "This one reminds me of the ocean. I love the ocean since I was born next to it. I've grown up with it. It's a part of me. What's your favorite movie?"

"That's easy. I like Sleeping Beauty. I want a canopy bed like her," Helena smiled as Diana pointed to the white canopy bed. She couldn't understand why Diana was being so nice, but if it got her the room she wanted she wasn't complaining, "What about you?"

"I don't know. I'm so busy at the embassy and taking care of the boys, I don't really have time to watch movies," Diana nodded to the saleswoman, ordering a Queen since canopy bed, "If I really had to choose, I'd say the Dead Poet's Society."

"Daddy likes that movie," Helena noted how her stepmother smiled at the mention of her father, "Did you have to go to school to be an ambassador, and what's your favorite subject?"

"That's two questions. And, yes, we had school on Themiscrya, but it was much more traditional. Much of my schooling was focused on training my strength, but I loved science the most. Art, I never had the patience for it. Mother said I had a gift, but it didn't interest me," Diana pointed out a desk set and vase she wanted for Helena, "So, what do you want to be? What's your favorite subject?"

"That's two questions," Helena laughed really starting to like the woman who her mother told her to hate as they left the decorator store, "I want to be a lawyer, and I like history. I don't like art either. I can't even draw a stick figure."

Helena climbed in the care, liking the way the wind blew in her hair as Diana sped down the highway. She finally had the courage to ask what she'd been wanting to, "I want you to tell me how you met Daddy."

"I came to Man's World during the first alien invasion on Earth. He was the one person that didn't doubt my ability," Diana watched the young girl, knowing she was smart enough to understand. Diana had honestly felt threatened by Helena. Her cunning nature came from Selina, but she really had Bruce's intelligence and his stubbornness, "I was upset when he faked his death. Okay, Helena, let's get real here. I know Selina told you things about me, and I want to make it very clear that I love your Daddy. I can't imagine my life without him, and even though you aren't mine. I love you like you were because you are a part of him. And, I love all of Bruce."

"No, you don't," Helena crossed her arms in a huff as Diana pulled into the mall parking lot, "You took Daddy away from me and Mommy. She told my you want a little girl. You are trying to replace me. You want to take Daddy away forever. I hate you."

Diana pulled the squirming girl in her lap, "Oh, Helena, it's….I do want to give Bruce a daughter too, but you'll always be your Daddy's little girl. You can be a big sister. I want you around to show my daughter all the things a girl should know that the boys can't teach her. You have to teach her jump rope, make-up, how to play Barbie's. She's going to look up to you. We will always need you around. Now come on, let's go get some ice cream and some toys for your room."

Helena nodded, following Diana in the mall in silence. She was surprised. Her mother never lied to her before, but she was obviously wrong about Diana. Helena felt silly now. Bruce had the boys and he never loved them more than her. So, why would he love a baby girl more than her? Her Dad had said that her Mom still had feelings for him. Helena sighed. Her Mom was jealous of Diana. It made since that's why she would say those things. Her mother probably thought they were true. It was also why her mother was dating that jerk right now. She knew her mother wanted love, but Jeff who slept until three, didn't work, and liked to party on the weekends, wasn't the answer. Her mother wanted love, but she deserved a prince. Just like she felt that her Daddy deserved a princess, and getting to know Diana, it seemed like he'd found one. Helena poked at her ice cream with a spoon, "So, a baby sister?"

"Yeah, I haven't told anyone, but I'm pregnant. I want to tell your father tonight at dinner. He'll be worried about me experiencing the pain of childbirth again, and then he'll be happy. Then we'll fight over names. He wants Martha Diana Wayne for a name, and I want Victoria Alessandra Wayne," Diana took Helena's hand, "I want to know what you think."

"I like Alessandra. I think her name should be that. It's so unique and pretty. Can we do that and call her Alessa. I'd really like having a baby Alessa around," Helena smiled, squeezing Diana's hand, happy that she had shared her secret with her first, "You know I feel weird calling you Diana, and Mommy said you can't be my mother cause she is, but do you think you could be my Princess Mommy?"

Diana smiled, loving the gesture. She could tell it was genuine. She smiled using her name for Helena, "Of course my little kitten. No matter what Selina says, I'm happy to be a second Mommy to you. I'll be your Princess Mommy."

The rest of the day went on with peace. Helena held up her items to be checked out at the toy store. The clerk smiled, "You're very lucky to have a Mommy to buy you nice things."

Diana half expected Helena to through a fit. She expected her to yell that Selina was her Mommy, that this was her stepmother. Selina had told her time and time again within Diana's earshot never to let anyone call her a mother to her. Diana gave Helena a nod that it was okay to tell the truth. Helena merely smiled, "I know. "


	8. Our Truth

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I've been busy transferring to my four year college, so yeah. But, after my orientation next week, I'll be free all summer to write. So, this is a good time for me. I've been working on this chapter for a while. It's kind of explaining what is going to happen with Martha later in this story. This chapter is a little dark, but next chapter deals with Diana telling Bruce that she's pregnant. Barbara becomes a godmother to Martha, and we also see Hippolyta's reaction to having a granddaughter. So, some drama with some fluff. This chapter has Return of the Joker references, so be aware. I love all my readers and every review brings a smile to my face. I hope to still be writing years from now. I love all my fans for making this story as popular as it is. Thank you all,**

**Sincerely,**

**WWBMForever  
**

A delicate procedure, yes that was the way Dr. Ansem would describe it. When someone as powerful as Wonder Woman offered her DNA for his use, even if it was just to help her have a child, he normally would've quite literally jumped at the chance. But, since the recent takeover of his branch of Cadmus, he wasn't so sure. The Joker came in guns blazing. He now answered to him, and there were rumors of Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, being the overseer of it all. Dr. Ansem knew it was very possible; however, the Demon Head was taking a great risk in trusting the clown prince of crime.

But, now, he turned his attention to the task at hand. When the Joker proposed angel blood he got from Lex, he found him crazy, but the he gave him something more concentrated from Ra's. The clown was mad...He even kidnapped a prostitute and forced her to bare his son. Every week of her pregnancy, she was injected with the substance. The baby was born very sick. He soon realized that his DNA was unstable, something was missing. Experiment 45224 was a failure...until one night everything changed.

_Dr. Ansem awoke with a start. He saw a bright light as two figures, one a man and the other a woman stood over the baby. The man slit his thumb before plunging the dagger in the boy. Ansem wanted to rise and stop these strange figures in robes, but he was almost in a trance by the ancient words the woman spoke. He watched until he could finally move. He rushed to the babe, seeing a lightning bolt on his neck. The woman turned to him. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen—tall, long legs, blonde._

"_You want knowledge, don't you, Dr. Ansem?" The woman smiled; it was so warm…so inviting, "The boy will be fine now. Human DNA cannot stabilize angel blood on its own. That's why it's such a high risk pregnancy. This ritual allows the child some of our power so they can be healthy. This little one is not that powerful. There are three. They are the protectors. Two of them already exist. One, you just created. She is very powerful. Never let your employers have her."_

_The woman took the babe from him, "Baby Jacob, protect your princess."_

"_Why should I listen to you?" Dr. Ansem cocked an eyebrow in suspicion although he was still charmed by the woman._

"_I am Aphrodite, and if you don't heed me…you will suffer the wrath of Athena…she is already fond of the princess," Aphrodite smirked, her features turning dark, "You hurt Martha Wayne, there will be hell to pay."_

Dr. Ansem remembered her words even now as he was waiting for the Joker to arrive. His assistant, Jenson, paced the length of the laboratory. He could tell the young man was antsy. He sighed, "Jenson, please stop. This is a prime opportunity."

"Boss, he's insane. This whole thing is crazy…" Jenson slumped forward, blood running from his mouth.

Dr. Ansem fell to his knees, checking Jenson's pulse, "He's dead; he had a family."

The Joker smiled, adjusting his bow tie, "Tell them I accept 'thank you' cards. How are we doing with making a little Wayne?"

The Joker phased back to Tim, who desperately fought to rid his mind of the clown's presence, "Please don't let him. Help me. I don't want to hurt Martha. I don't want to hurt my family. Please, stop this. Don't let Diana have another child for me to hurt. Please."

Dr. Ansem shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's too late."


	9. Head and Shoulders Head and Shoulders

**A/N: Okay, I want to explain some things so this makes sense time frame wise. Diana conceived on March 22. The following week Brendon broke the humerus bone of his arm. I know that was not previously stated, but that takes about 10 weeks to heal completely. Brendon was almost completely healed at six weeks when the chapter Princess Day occurs, so Diana is about a month into her pregnancy when she gets the first positive test. She told Helena about it in April, but decided to wait to tell Bruce in May as an early anniversary present. If you haven't read Akantha, there anniversary is June 3****rd****. Other important dates to know March 23****rd**** is the twin's birthday and they just turned five. Frank's birthday is October 31****st****, and he will turn three just before Diana gives birth. Anyway, I'm so sorry. I thought summer would give me more time to write, but I've been busy getting ready for my four year university. Sorry guys, but I've already started the chapter after this which will be a nice scene with Bruce and the boys followed by some Bruce/Diana fluff if it makes you feel better.**

**Sincerely,**

**WWBMForever.**

Diana paced the bedroom, dreading a weekend with her mother. Hippolyta wanted her to be at home on Themiscrya—certainly not with a man. Bruce entered the room, and she knew she could never completely please her mother. Bruce completed her, and he made her happy. She just wished her mother could see that. She was dreading how her mother would respond to her being pregnant again. Diana felt sure that Hippolyta thought that Bruce wanted to keep her barefoot and pregnant.

Bruce kissed her hand, giving her a sympathetic smile, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Why are you so nervous?"

Turning away from him, she opened up the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a colorfully wrapped box, "A present for you, consider it an early anniversary present."

He raised an eyebrow, pulling the ribbon from the package. Diana watched him eagerly, the only sound in the room that of crumpling wrapping paper. Bruce lifted out a frame. On one side was a picture of her and him. Bruce smiled as he remembered that day. It was a picture Alfred took at the twin's birthday party. Bruce had his arm around his wife. He looked somewhat annoyed at the party hat that had been forced on his head. Diana's eyes sparkled with joy and laughter as she blew on a party favor. On the other side was a picture of a positive pregnancy test, and in the middle an ultrasound, "Does this mean…"

"We are having a baby. Helena is the only other one to know. She asked me when we went shopping, and I was going to tell you the next day, but I wanted to wait and surprise you now in May since it's closer to June," Diana smiled, moving the frame over to where they could both see it, "See, here are the head and shoulders, and here are the shoulders and head."

"Wait…you said head and shoulders twice," Bruce's eyes widened. He had seen an extra person in the family photo that his future-self had given him, but he never expected…

Diana laughed at Bruce's reaction, "A second set of twins."

Bruce blinked a few times, "Sorry…I was just thinking that we just got Frank out of diapers."

Diana kissed his neck, moving up to his jawline. She kissed his lips quickly, running her hands over his chest, "I think I can make it up to you."

"Oh yeah," Bruce smirked, kissing down her neck, "Show me."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Frank ran in the room, followed by Alfred.

"I tried to stop him," Alfred lifted up the toddler in his arms, brushing the boy's curly black hair from his bright green eyes, "I figured you wanted some time alone."

"No, it's okay," Diana took Frank from Alfred. She could tell a difference in him since they put him on medication for his A.D.H.D. She made it a point to give him one on one time every day, and now he was excelling his head start/pre-school program, "What did you need, babe?"

Frank squirmed out of her grasp, still a bundle full of energy, "Grandma's here!"

"Oh joy," Bruce muttered under his breath as Diana nudged him, "I mean, go on, Frank. We'll be right behind you."

"No, Daddy, come now!" Frank jumped up and down impatiently.

Grabbing Bruce's hand, Diana led him down the stairs, "It won't be that bad."

At least, she hoped it wouldn't be that bad. Hippolyta felt Diana should be devoted to Themiscrya…not Bruce. It was one thing they couldn't see eye to eye about.

"Diana, I was just having a nice conversation with Helena," Hippolyta smiled, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Helena's dark blue eyes lit up, "She offered to teach me Greek and to help me with my Latin homework."

Helena smiled at Diana, knowing that as long as her mother wasn't around, they could have pleasant moments like this, "Well, kitten, if you want that I think it's wonderful."

Diana wrapped Helena in a tight hug, "Thank you, Princess Mommy. I'm going to play with the boys!"

"When did that happen?" Hippolyta shook her head, "The child has never been that warm with me before."

"Helena…mother…her name is Helena, and her mother, Selina, has told her not to like me," Diana sighed, obviously annoyed at how Selina put ideas in her stepdaughter's head. Her latest was that Diana was trying to replace her with the new baby girl—at least it was supposed to be a girl—that would soon join the family. Diana rubbed her temples, remembering that she still had to tell her mother about her pregnancy, "When we went shopping about two weeks ago the last time she was here, we talked. Helena knows that I love her Daddy, and that I love her as if she were my own."

"So, it seems," Hippolyta raised an eyebrow in annoyance as Bruce ran his hand over Diana's leg. She didn't want him doing that in front of her. Truthfully she didn't want him doing that at all. She was not fond of the man…any man touching her precious little girl. She hated that her daughter chose being some man's property rather than heir to the throne—that she'd rather be with him that lead her own people.

Frank ran in the room, breaking the awkward silence, muddy footprints on the carpet behind him. He ran to his grandmother, climbing in her lap. Diana and Bruce couldn't help but snicker as Hippolyta seemed both shocked and disgusted at the handprints that now covered her white dress. Frank reached in his pocket, pulling out something that seemed to be moving, "I caught a frog!"

"Franklin, you know if you're muddy you wash off in the kitchen first," Bruce eyed him sternly, easing up a bit as the boy explained he forgot, "Come on, let's take the frog to the pond and get you cleaned up."

"Come on, mother. You can borrow my clothes," Diana chuckled as she led her mother to the master bedroom.

Hippolyta nodded, happy that she was getting out of the soiled clothes, but it was then she realized that she'd never been further than the living room in Diana's house. She noted that the staircase was very big and grand, but still gated off for the safety of her grandchildren. The hallway was dark, but it had been brightened by the addition of family photos. She noted her daughter's bright smile—something that had become a rarity on Themiscrya. Diana had always been such a vibrant and happy child, then came the teenage years. Everything turned into a fight. She wanted to do things her way, and soon enough Diana was a grown woman with her own opinions. Hippolyta knew that her daughter had always been curious about Man's World. It wasn't a shock when she left to help during the alien invasion. It wasn't even a shock that she brought men to the island in order to save her people. The shock came afterward….the shock of her baby girl….her only child….not being there, "Bruce was a very cute baby. You know I still have the paintings of you as a child. I can bring them if you like."

"That would be lovely," Diana smiled, opening the door to the master bedroom, "Here, you can wear my blue sundress with the sunflowers."

Hippolyta looked into the adjoining nursery that was now Frank's bedroom. She noted the toy cars on the floor that had been taken apart. One was almost completely back together, "You know you could make Frank behave better."

"I really don't need your advice," Diana turned to her mother with a glare, "Frank had A.D.H.D. He has a routine. We have the rules up on the fridge, and he goes to therapy. Plus, he's on medication now. He's only a kid."

"What about Deidara. He broke Brendon's arm. I told you that his powers came from Hades…pure darkness," Diana interrupted her mother.

"No," Diana was fuming, "You don't know. Deidara was protecting his brother from a bully. He lost control! It happened to me too! Am I pure darkness in your eyes too! They aren't your kids. You don't know them. You don't know Bruce, and you don't know me."

Hippolyta stormed into the bathroom, "Oh, I know you."

Diana fell back on the bed in frustration. Another confrontation…not like she was surprised. Where did it all go wrong?

"What's this…are you?" Hippolyta help up the positive pregnancy test that Diana had thrown away to surprise Bruce, "I bet I'm the last to know too."

"You are not the last to know. Helena knows and so does Bruce. The boys have no clue and none of my friends know," Diana gave Hippolyta a weak smile, "I won't be able to tell for another few weeks, but the doctors are sure at least one will be a girl."

"A daughter…a granddaughter," Hippolyta whispered, smiling softly, "Wait one."

"See, two sets of head and shoulders. I'm having twins," Diana sat up, showing Hippolyta the ultrasound, "We are going to have to start listening to each other….really listening for the sake of Alessa. That's what I want to name her….Alessandra."

"Alessa…that's a beautiful name for a little princess," Hippolyta took her daughter's hand, "I guess I can try."

With a sigh of relief, Diana squeezed her mother's hand in return, "That's all I ask."


	10. Callipygian

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

That was it. That was the question every father dreads. They all hope and pray that it never even rears its ugly head…that somehow they'll just automatically know. It's a thought that Bruce knew was just ridiculous. The boys were going to ask, and he would give them the talk. He would make sure they were educated on being safe. He thought they would be teenagers or at least young adults. How could he answer the question for two five-year-olds and a two-year-old? He never had this problem with Dick, Jason, or Tim. They already knew.

"Go ask your mother."

That was it. That was what every father said to get out of that question—Bruce was no exception.

"She said to ask you," Frank pointed to Bruce, all three boys sitting in the young boy's room.

Bruce cursed under his breath. He should have known that Diana would somehow turn this back on him. He knew he couldn't say nothing much longer since all three boys were looking up at him, "Well, it takes a man and a woman who love each other…"

"I know that," Brendon rolled his eyes as if saying that Bruce should stop patronizing him, "How does the baby get inside the Mommy's tummy?"

Bruce took a deep breath, "Well, it's just…there is….a magic bat…that's it, and the magic bat comes and visits the Mommy."

"But, how….what does that have to do with how the baby gets in the Mommy's tummy?" Deidara raised an eyebrow as if he knew his father was lying.

"That's a good question. You see, the magic bat makes the Mommy eat magic cake, and the cake makes a baby in the Mommy's tummy," Bruce nodded decidedly to try and make his explanation sound more truthful since it was about as realistic as the stork.

"That's just a made up story, Daddy. Mommy told us the truth yesterday," Frank seemed proud that he knew the truth.

Bruce felt his blood pressure rise. Diana told them the truth. They were way too young, and they weren't born the way she was supposedly. The being sculpted from clay story wasn't going to work here.

"She said that you have a seed in your tummy, and she has an egg in her tummy," Brendon nodded to confirm that Frank was telling it right, "Then, you both share a special hug so the seed goes to the egg. That makes a baby, silly."

Bruce was impressed. That was perhaps the best explanation he'd ever heard for a young child, "Well, you better get to bed."

Bruce tucked in the boys before returning to the master bedroom, "That was not funny."

"Oh, it was pretty funny," Diana could tell that her husband was slightly annoyed that she sicced the boys on him with questions of where babies come from, "You have a thing for bats."

"No, I have a thing for you," Bruce kissed her softly, "I can talk about you forever. You are beautiful, intelligent, sexy, funny, amazing. And, the perfect word for you is callipygian."

"Callipygian," Diana raised an eyebrow, laughing as he groped her butt.

Bruce smirked, getting up and locking the door, "How about a special hug?"

Diana pulled back the covers revealing a lacy red thong and a red bra with tiny black bats. She smirked at his reaction, loving that even after being married for almost three years, and dating for six, she could still make his jaw drop, "Get over here."


	11. Tango

**A/N: Okay, so Donna Troy is mentioned in this chapter and I'm deviating from her comic history a little. She was an orphan who was saved from a fire and raised by the titans of myth. And at age thirteen, she was sent to live with the Amazons. She was adopted by Hippolyta and raised as Diana's sister. Dark Angel will still be a part of this universe, only in mine she will be an alternate universe version of Donna Troy who often plagues the girl, hurting those close to her and once killing her. I know many are a fan of Wonder Girl, but I wanted her history to be simpler than the comics. The whole, multiple lives thing is confusing. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's essential to a later part of this story that she is not blood related to Diana or Diana's sister made from her soul or whatever.**

"It's been a long time," Diana took Bruce's hand, feeling happy to be back in Paris once more, "I've missed having you all to myself."

Bruce nodded, his eyes totally fixated on his wife. She had been feeling a little self-conscious since she was starting to show. This pregnancy was different in that you could definitely see the weight gain. But, the strange cravings were all the same. Bruce was sure if he had one more hotdog he would die, and the ice cream was not helping his weight. He could deal with it though. He loved Diana despite her mood swings and hormone changes. She had a glow about her, and looking into her baby blues, he was amazed at how easy it was to fall for her again. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, "I do feel bad for Alfred. He's got Helena and the boys at the pool."

"He'll never get Frank out of the pool," Diana laughed, knowing how much he loved to swim, "And, he'll never get him in the bathtub."

"HIppolyta thinks you should give birth on Themiscrya," Bruce hated how his mother-in-law tried to interfere with their lives.

"She means well. I thought about it, and it would be nice for our daughter to be born on Themiscrya. I just wish Donna could be there. Mother adopted her a few years before I left. We were very close….closer than I ever was to Aersia. She left after I did, and we haven't spoken in years. She felt betrayed when I up and left. I'm sure of it," Diana bit her lip, this pregnancy kept her constantly emotional.

"I doubt she was that upset. Donna Troy was a member of the titans with Jason and later with Tim. She went by Wonder Girl until a few years ago. She became Troia," Bruce smirked at his wife's incredulous look, "I kept up with her since Jason mentioned her. She died before Jason, but was brought back to life by the gods. That's when she became Troia."

"You know I'll never get used to that. Do you spy on everyone?" Diana rolled his eyes at his smirk, "So, where is she now?"

"About the time she came back, she disappeared. No one knows where she is," he gave Diana a weak smile. He'd known about Donna Troy for a long time. He found out from Tim that she had a falling out with Diana. Bruce kept up with her, waiting for when Diana was finally ready to bring her up. Bruce just hated that now he had no information.

"So much for the world's greatest detective," she smirked at his scowl, "No more depressing thoughts."

Standing from the table he led Diana out to the dance floor. He knew ho much she loved to dance, but by the look on her face she wasn't sure how to dance to the faster music, "Follow my lead."

Diana was calmer as a mother, but she was still an Amazon. She didn't follow anyone's lead. Independent as she was, Diana trusted Bruce completely. She stepped back, stumbling a bit in her heels. Bruce held her tight in his strong arms, noting that with such as big baby bump she'd lost some of her grace. After stumbling one, the look on Diana's face was one of such determination. Her will and stubbornness was part of what Bruce love about her. She was light on her feet as she twisted, stepping from one foot to the other. She trusted him so completely as he dipped her. That trust and love…Bruce still couldn't believe she gave that to him so freely. She hooked on leg around his as she lifted the other as a pro would. Even several months pregnant, she was still so sexy…so sensual. She leaned close to him as it changed to a slow dance. Most of the ballroom of the hotel was empty. Diana smirked, whispering, "Let's take this upstairs."

Bruce didn't say a word as he lifted her up into his arms. He quickly made his way up to their room. He pinned her against the door, kissing down her neck. Entangling her fingers in his jet black hair, she arched her neck, moaning, "More."

Gripping the door knob and pushing through the now opened door, Bruce made his way to the bed. Diana clutched onto him, legs wrapped tight around his waist. Bruce growled deep in his throat. claiming his territory as he tackled her to the bed. She quickly flipped them over, removing her husband's tie and asserting that she would not be dominated. He fumbled for her zipper, making quick work of her dress. He raised an eyebrow, "No lingerie at all. You don't know what you do to me."

He moaned as she rubbed against him, taking off his jacket and shirt, "I think I have an idea."

"Come here," Diana wasn't sure when he removed his pants, but she wasn't complaining when he suddenly filled her completely, beginning a new kind of tango.


	12. Hummingbird Heartbeat

"Today's the day," Diana beamed with great happiness, "Today we find out the sex of the twins."

"I guess that means we start the naming battle," Bruce gave out a huff of aggravation, "I still say I want our daughter to be named after the two greatest women in my life. I think Martha Diana Wayne is a beautiful name."

"What happened to not living in the past?" Diana gave him a look of annoyance, placing her hand on her hip, "Besides, I don't want her named for anyone. She shouldn't have to live in anyone's shadow."

Bruce shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the coat closet, "It's not about her living in anyone's shadow. I want to honor my mother's memory, and I love your name."

Diana conceded, grabbing her own jacket, "Fine, but what about the names I like? I like Victoria, Alessandra, and Isabella."

"Well, we have a couple months to figure that out," Bruce kissed her forehead, "I don't want to fight today. How about we compromise? We can use the names separately if we have two girls. And, if only one is a girl, we'll name her Martha Victoria Alessandra Isabella Diana Wayne."

"Our daughter will never get out of kindergarten," Diana gave him a chaste kiss, oping the front door to the Manor, "Shall we?"

Bruce nodded, supporting Diana as she waddled toward the limo where Alfred was waiting. Today, Bruce wasn't so excited like Diana. Finding out that the sex of the babies was a wonderful thing, but overtime they had an ultrasound performed they gowned out development as well. Bruce just wanted two healthy babies. The last time Diana was pregnant with multiples, they lost one. Whether it was due to the poison from Black Manta or the complexity of Amazon DNA, they still didn't know, "It's going to be okay."

Diana smiled at him, breaking him from the negative thoughts. It was scary how well she knew him. Diana could always tell when something was bothering him. She placed a hand on his, putting his other hand on her stomach, "We're all fine."

"I know…I just don't like not being able to protect them," Bruce sighted, feeling the kicks of reassurance from his twins, "It's something I guess I'll have to work on. I just hope the twins aren't blessed by Aphrodite."

"I'm blessed by Aphrodite," Diana smirked, kissing down his neck, "You don't seem to have a problem with that."

"Miss Diana, please be aware I can see both of you in the rearview mirror," Alfred chuckled at his boss' blush, "And, I think he can handle men gaping at you since you are married to him. I just pity the boy who has the guts to date Batman's daughter."

Diana laughed, picturing Bruce in costume interrogating every possible suitor, "They might have to be more worried about Wonder Woman. I can break bones. But, your do realize that our children will be beautiful anyway."

"Unfortunately," Bruce groaned, leading Diana from the car to Dr. Leslie Thompkin's office.

"Come on back, Diana," Dr. Leslie smiled as she led them back. She typically didn't deal with births, but for the Wayne family she made an exception. She and Alfred had practically raised Bruce as their own son, and Diana had become like a daughter to the both of them, "How are you feeling?"

Diana allowed Bruce to help her sit on the examination table, "A little weak, and I have dizzy spells, but I'm probably overexerting myself. I am a mother of three…four when Helena is at the Manor….an ambassador, plus we have a dog."

"Well, let's check it out," Dr. Leslie motioned for Diana to lift up her shirt before grabbing some gel, "It will be cold."

"I know. You forget this will make pregnancy number three and kids number four and five, not counting Helena since I didn't give birth to her," Diana winced at the cold, "But, you still never get used to it."

Dr. Leslie chuckled at the proud Amazon. Most of the creeps on the street that she had to treat due to her oath as a doctor would pay to see the woman, who so easily took them down, in discomfort. Dian had been hit by knifes and bullets without batting an eye. So, it was funny that the cold gel made her wince, "Here are your babies. Just like I thought."

"What? What is it?" Bruce jumped up from his chair, millions of worst case scenarios going through his head.

"I've been studying the serum Cadmus has been giving Diana. It's definitely organic, but it's not like anything I've seen before. I tested it on some bacteria and it made them have an amazing healing ability, but the side effect was delayed growth. As soon as I stopped using the serum they kept the healing ability, but proceeded growing normally. It seems that it will help the babies, but they are not where they need to be in development. It might take eleven months instead of nine. I want you at least at month eight before giving birth," Dr. Leslie hoped she was telling Diana the right thing. She really wasn't sure if Cadmus could be trusted. They gave this to Diana in an injection to help stabilize the babies DNA. It seemed to be working, but the side effect had her worried, "You should be due about January first based on the rate of growth I've measured."

"Eleven," Diana groaned, "As long as I'm not on berets and the kids are safe."

"Oh, they seem to be," Leslie smiled, "This one on the left is twin A. He's far more developed than twin B on the right. She's fine though. Congratulations you are having a boy and a girl."

"Great more arguing over names," Diana sighed in frustration, "I like Adonis for a boy."

Bruce smiled as they heard the fast, fluttering heartbeat of the twins, "Thomas Adonis Wayne and Martha Victoria Alessandra Isabella Diana Wayne."

"For once….I think we agree," Diana closed her eyes, listening to the soothing sound that meant her children were alive and safe.


	13. Free Babysitting

**A/N: So, I thought I would do a John/Shayera chapter again. It's a filler, but I have a good chapter planned for next time. So, enjoy!**

**Sincerely,**

**WWBMForever**

Shayera sighed, very content in John's arms. Sometimes she wished that he was her husband. It really didn't matter to her. She loved him with all her heart, marriage was just that added security that he wasn't going anywhere, "I don't want to get up."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," John kissed her forehead. John was a simple military man, and in his way, this was the most romantic statement he could say to her. This was his indication to her that he was fully committed to her. He knew that she feared that he might leave. After the Thanagarian invasion, he was honestly just lonely. That's why he turned to Mari…companionship. His heart had always belonged to Shayera. He really should marry her considering they now had three kids, but John didn't like the idea of marriage. People shouldn't be together because of a metal ring of a piece of paper. People should be together because they want to be, "But, we should get back to Earth."

"I know, but a little longer would be nice. It's nice to be away from Earth a while. The guardians wanted you here a few months, and I kind of like just us….our little family," Shayera took a deep breath as she heard the cry from the nursery and a scream of annoyance from Rex, "I'll take the twins. You take Rex."

"Got it," John rolled out of bed. He had to agree with Shayera. It was nice to be a little family, but he knew that Shayera missed talking with Diana, and kicking butt. Still, his reassignment had worked out well. He left shortly after the slumber party that Rex had with the Wayne boys. Shayera was a few months pregnant at the time. June second, they had their twin girls.

"Why did I have to have baby sisters," Rex growled in annoyance. He would be three about a month after his friend Frank, and he was happy being an only child. Now, he got woken up by babies crying because they needed food or changing. It drove him crazy.

"Well, we don't want you to grow up rootful and selfish. We want you to learn to share, and now you're a big brother. That's pretty special," John gently poked his forehead.

Rex wrinkled his nose in disgust. Waking up at….well he couldn't tell time, but the sun wasn't up yet, "What's so special about it?"

John laughed, ruffling his son's dark black hair. He was the spitting image of his father, except his eyes. He had those emerald green eyes of his mother's. John couldn't say no when his son looked at him with those eyes, "Okay, some parts aren't so great, but you'll always have someone to play with, and you get to be the big brother. You get to teach them about riding bikes, baseball, catch. You will get to be a leader…..like a commander in the army."

"So, I get to teach them to do stuff….cool," Rex seemed satisfied, "But can you tell the twins to shut up."

"I'll get right on it, bud," John chuckled.

* * *

"Come here baby girl," Shayera lifted her youngest child up in her arms, "What is wrong with you, Clarissa Stewart?"

The young girl looked up at her with bright green eyes, cooing as her mother rocked her back and forth in her arms. Shayera ran her fingers through the fine red hair that delicately graced the baby's head, "You just wanted Mommy."

She groaned as her other daughter began to cry, "Come here jealous girl."

Balancing Clarissa on her knee, she lifted her other daughter from her crib. The girl was a lot like her mother, but she had her father's beautiful skin and hair. Katma smiled as she wrapped her fingers in her mother's hair. Shayera wasn't too fond of the name, but Katma saved John before the twins were born. If not for her, she wouldn't have her husband. She would be a single parent, "I love you too, Kat."

"Missing their mother," John took Clarissa from Shayera, tickling her tummy, "I wonder if Bruce and Diana do it…..Four kids and two more on the way."

"Maybe we do need to go back," Shayera laid Kat back down in the crib, "Let's get the back to bed."

"Yeah, we could use the advice," Clarissa yawned as John laid the girl by her sister. They both were out like a light. He covered them with there blanket.

"I wasn't talking about advice," Shayera kissed John, grabbing his undershirt and pulling him back to their room, "I was talking about free babysitting."


	14. Finding Jared

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Clark levitated next to Bruce, whispering although there was really no point, "This Cadmus facility has been closed for two years. Cadmus is shut down."

"Nothing is ever that simple," reaching in his utility belt; Bruce grabbed a scanner in order to see if there was any organic life. If anything, the files might still be on the computer there, "Diana and I found something when searching Cadmus files seven months ago."

Clark knew that Bruce was not very open with the rest of the League. He had talked and talked to his friend about trusting them more, but his words fell often upon deaf ears. Within the League, Bruce had always been honest with him since he was the leader, but now Bruce and Diana were keeping secrets from him. Bruce keeping secrets he understood, but Diana….they were so close. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Diana in months, "You two kept that secret this long! What did you find that you couldn't tell me about!"

Bruce pushed Clark into a closet upon hearing footsteps, clamping a hand over his mouth, "You have got to keep it down. That's the secret this place has not been abandoned. We found out that Waller made a child from our DNA. They supposedly abandoned that project. I checked it out, and they have. But, I need to keep Diana safe."

"Safe from what!" Clark whispered, but the anger could be heard in his voice, "Tell me the truth."

"Diana went to Cadmus to conceive. She really wanted a way to bring Martha into the world after we have both seen our future daughter…..I wanted it too. I thought there might be a better way, but only Cadmus has the technology," Bruce could feel Clark's anger rising.

"Why would you do that? You both know they can't be trusted," Clark shook his head, feeling betrayed.

"Why did you turn to Cadmus to help heal Kara after you nearly killed her. Clark, you knew then they were bad, and then they used her DNA for evil," Bruce sighed in annoyance, knowing he couldn't make the Boy Scout understand.

"Kara was innocent and already alive. You both have kids. Lois and I haven't even been able to conceive. You are being so selfish," Clark shook his head, "Let's just get this over with."

"Look, I'm sorry you haven't had a kid yet, but you are both in the height of your career, and you haven't been actively trying. Besides, you know that Lois is happy working," Bruce grabbed Clark by the shoulder, "I saw Martha. I saw our little girl in the future, and Diana told me that she came to her in a vision. Diana held her daughter's hand, and you think that she can be denied that….life…..there is a kid in there."

"One minute," Clark took to the air, flying as fast as he could, pushing through the wall. He found several scientists holding a knife over a toddler. He moved to the child, pushing the scientists aside, "It's okay, little guy."

Bruce snuck quietly through the facility, going through the hole in the wall that Clark had made. He hoped that he could find something on the child. He grabbed a flash drive, entering the override codes and downloading all the files, "Oh my…."

Clark ran through the facility surprised to see a group of guards. He feel to his knees, unable to keep moving, "Kryptonite."

The child looked sick, but could still stand. He ran forward, pushing the guards over before collapsing.

* * *

"What happened?" Clark sat up to see Lois by his side on a bed that he didn't recognize, "Where am I?"

"Relax, Smallville, you're at Wayne Manor. You and Bruce were supposed come here after your mission for Frank's Halloween Birthday party," Lois' demeanor changed as she rocked the little toddler in her arms who was sound asleep, "Bruce told me where you both went. You shouldn't have gone to Cadmus just the two of you. It's so dangerous. I was terrified when I found out you were knocked out with Kryptonite. You're not invincible."

"But, I am nearly invincible, Mrs. Lane. I'm good as long as I know I have you to come home to," Clark smirked, kissing her softly, "So, what's going to happen to this little guy? Another addition to Bruce and Diana's kid collection."

Lois laughed, "If it was cats, they might be considered hoarders. But no, they aren't talking this little one. He's a Kent."

"Lois, I thought you wanted to focus on our careers, and not get married right now or have kids," Clark knew that it was her decision. His life as a hero complicated things enough. She should get a say in their personal lives.

"Read the file," Lois handed him a vanilla folder.

"Experiment 5032 is progressing well. While a full clone of Superman would have worked well, it would be unmanageable. When obtaining Superman's DNA we got DNA from a human, Lois Lane, this child is the result. We call him, Justice Agent for Religion Education and Develoment, or Jared," Clark looked at the boy closer as he opened his eyes. He had soft features, and dark black hair. His eyes were the beautiful lavender that he had come to love.

"Marry me, Clark Kent, and help me raise our son," Lois smiled as Clark kissed her. She looked down to the toddler, "Hey, Jared, sweetie. I'm your Mommy."

"And I'm your Daddy," Clark took the boy's hand, "You're safe with us."

* * *

"I can't believe you went to Cadmus without telling me," Diana sighed, kissing her husband on the top of the head, "I don't want you to leave me the single mother of five kids."

"Six counting Helena," Bruce reminded her, pulling off his gloves, "Can you believe that Frank is three today?"

"No more than I can believe that Deidara and Brendon are in school now, and so is Frank. The house would be so empty if it wasn't for trying to get the nursery ready again for our twins. I would love to give them separate rooms, but I think that would be bad for us in the middle of the night," Diana grabbed her earrings from her dresser, "But I guess we should just split the room, half pink and half blue."

"Or maybe a neutral color like white or yellow," Bruce shrugged, pulling out a white button up, "Besides, who says that blue can't be a girl's color too. Helena likes blue."

"Bruce…."Diana ran into the bathroom, "I'm…."

She reached down, blood on her hand and horror in her ice blue eyes, "I might be losing the babies."


	15. The Killing Joke

He never wanted to be in this spot again. Bruce hated hospitals. He hated the sight of people suffering. It was a constant reminder that he couldn't save everyone. He hated seeing children crying at a lost parent. It made him feel like he failed at his mission. But, he found the situation he was in far worse. He was in a waiting room alone. Diana had been rushed into surgery to stop the bleeding. He might lose his twins…..or worse lose his partner….his life. Last time was a close call when she had Frank. This time he wasn't sure. Dr. Leslie had already told them that based on the ultrasounds they did, Thomas was losing ground fast. He was losing nutrients and more importantly oxygen. Martha wasn't ready to be born. She would not be able to breathe well on her own. Dr. Leslie was going to try something radical. Bruce just hoped it would work.

* * *

It was a late night. Barbara had just gotten back from Bludhaven, after dropping the kids off at Dick's apartment. She rubbed her temples very stressed. Dick could not watch Gotham, and Tim was still recovering from his trauma with the Joker. She needed to be out there, looking over Gotham for Bruce. She needed to be there for her friend. She was Batgirl, but she was going to have to wait until her father went to bed. She didn't need the police commissioner knowing that she spent her nights fighting all of the psychotic criminals of Gotham. At the same time, part of her wanted to stay by the phone and make sure that Diana was okay. Sure, they weren't horribly close, but she was close to Bruce. She was so torn. Barbara walked into the living room, a tray of cocoa in her hands to calm her nerves. She found her father cutting out a news clipping for his scrapbooks, "Dad, just once could you leave your work at the office and relax? I made cocoa."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll drink it when I've pasted this last clipping in," Commissioner Gordon couldn't be stopped. His job was his life, "You know, I found that Catwoman scrapbook you said was missing. It was behind the wardrobe."

"Some day you ought to let me work out a proper filing system, like we used at the library," Barbara rolled her eyes at her father's subborness as she sipped her cocoa, "Urrgh. Look, you used too much paste! It's all squidging under the edges of the clipping. You're going to get it on your pants…"

James Gordon interrupted his daughter in slight frustration, "Barbara, you're fussier than your mother wa…was that the door?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the doorbell. It was hopefully good news. Or it could be someone for her father, "I forgot. It'll be Colleen from across the street. Tonight's our yoga class. C'mon Dad…compay! Put your scrap book way."

"Hey. Look at this one. First time they met. Now, what year was that?" James showed her the scrapbook with the news article from the Joker's first capture.

Barbara thought of Tim and all that the Joker had done to her extended family. He was a monster, "Well, I remember you describing the white face and the green hair to me when I was a kid. Scared the hell out of me."

"I thought you'd be interested," he shrugged.

" Yeah, well, I had some interesting nightmares," She stood from the couch. Opening the door, she felt like she was walking into a nightmare. It was like seeing a ghost, "Joker."

She didn't have time to react. She heard the click and it was too late.

* * *

"Mommy, that was so amazing! Thank you so much for taking me to the Halloween party at my friend's house. Now I need to go to Frank's party," Helena ran forward down the sidewalk towards the subway. A plastic sword in hand as she slashed it in the air, "And I love the Xena costume you made me."

Selina smiled at her little girl. She was such an adventurous and confident little girl. She was always herself, so loving and giving. She was growing into the woman that she wanted her to be. Selina knew that her daughter had a hard time with having two families, and her telling the girl to hate Diana wasn't helping. Sure, she was still in love with Bruce, but since she found her latest boyfriend, she was over him. David was everything she wanted. He was sweet and genuine, but he knew how to have a good time. He was good with Helena, and he completed there little family. No, it had nothing to do with Bruce. Helena was her daughter. She raised her and loved her, and now another woman was trying to take that from her. Helena was not Diana's daughter. When she watched her little girl dance, she realized that soon she would be without her for a while. It was her father's weekend.

It was only then that she noticed the man coming towards them. He looked suspicious to Selina, and she instinctively pushed Helena behind her, ready to fight if need be. They made it past him, but she didn't see the glint of silver.

* * *

The pain was unbareable. There was no way to describe it. Barbara felt like she was dying. In fact she was sure of it as she tried to stop the blood pouring from her abdomen. She wanted to fight. She needed to get up and fight. Her father….his gun was in the safe. She needed to protect him. She fought with all her might to get up amidst the broken glass from the coffee table. Cuts covered most of her body, but it was the gunshot wound that worried her. Get up. Get up. Barbara chanted this to herself to try and save her father. He meant the world to her. She grit her teeth in pain, straining to move, but finding that only her arms were mobile. This discovery scared her more. Tears streamed down her face as the Joker grabbed her yellow button up shirt, "You know it's such a shame you'll miss your father's debut, Miss Gordon. Sadly, our venue wasn't built with the disabled in mind. But, don't worry I'll take some snapshots to remind him of you."

"Wuh…Wuh…Why…are you….duh…doing this?" Barbara could barely speak. She saw the camera in his hand, as he pulled her top off. She felt so ashamed as he cut away her bra, exposing the naked flesh. He was going to show this to her father. It would destroy him. He was stripping her….the Joker was supposed to be dead. How did he come back? Barbara closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream, but her eyes were forced back open by the first flash of the camera. She was nude before the clown prince of crime. He'd won.

"To prove a point," he said it as if he was merely taking a stroll through the park, "Here's to crime."

He was trying to drive her father mad….drive her mad. But, she wasn't going to let him see her fall. She held a brave face, praying that stripping her was all he would do.

* * *

Bruce paced the waiting room. He was glad that his boys weren't there because he didn't want to put on a brave front right now. He was scared and he didn't know how to hid it. Still, he didn't want to be alone. He ran to Dr. Leslie as she came out of the operating room, "Is Diana okay? She has to be okay?"

"Diana is less than stable right now. She lost a lot of blood. We had to give her entire body's worth, and her heart rate is low. As long as we can keep her stable long enough, her body will heal its self. The issue is the babies," Dr. Leslie rubbed her temples, "I told you that Thomas needed to come out. He's more developed than Martha, so we just delivered him via C-section. He was born November first at one a.m. Martha is still in the womb. We are going to delay labor and try to allow her more time to develop. I am aiming for one more month for Martha. Bruce, it's nothing you could have prevented. It was premature labor. I would recommend a hospital stay or bed rest, but both stress Diana to no end as active as she is. Once she is stable enough, I am going to have her flown to Themiscrya. The Amazons can treat her better than I can."

"Can I see her?" Bruce just wanted to touch her, to hold her, "Or my son."

"Thomas is being checked in the NICU. You can see him, but you won't be able to hold him. He is too fragile right now," Dr. Leslie placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "But you can see Diana."

He ran past her through the double doors to the surgery recovery area. He saw Diana laying on the gurney. Dry blood was being wiped from her face that was paler than usual. She looked so weak, a word he would never have even thought to use for Diana. He kissed her lips softly, "You can't leave me."

The hospital workers left, giving them a moment alone, although they stood near the door in case of an emergency. Bruce bit his lip, "Look I know I'm not good at this and I haven't talked to you since I was little, but I will give anything if you'll just make her okay. Please, I know she has you gods, and you help her. So, please help her now."

"She'll be fine," A woman in blue robes appeared, an owl on her forehead, "She merely needs to be dipped in the oasis of Themiscrya. We can heal her there. Have the hospital to fly her there. Now, you are needed elsewhere. I will guard my champion and little Martha. Go all with be fine."

Bruce started to object before he got a call on his emergency line with the police department.

* * *

"Mommy. Mom, you have to be okay. You can't go anywhere. You have to be okay. Please wake up. Mommy!" Helena shook her mother, hoping that she would stand. She looked to see the man with the knife running away, "Get him. Somebody stop him!"

Helena cried, wanting her mother to tell her it would be alright to see her smile. Helena loved Diana, but she wasn't her mommy. She needed her Daddy. He would saver her mom. He would be there this time. He had to get there, "Helena!"

She looked up, finding her father in costume and clutching him tightly. The paramedics were trying to revive Selina to no avail. Bruce didn't know what to tell his daughter, "Honey, your mom."

"Why weren't you here? You left us again. For her right! You always leave us for Diana. I hate you. You couldn't save her," Helena closed her eyes, letting her tears fall, "I couldn't save her."

"Helena, Barbara should be here. She was supposed to be on patrol and Commissioner Gordon just started his shift," Bruce looked seeing neither one of the Gordons.

"Batman, you need to come with us to the Surgery ICU," Bullock motioned for Bruce to follow him.

* * *

"The bullet went completely through her spine. I'm afraid her legs are completely useless," the doctor touched both her legs, showing her lack of reaction, "Putting it bluntly, she may well be in a chair for the remainder of her life."

"Some woman inna same yoga class as Miss Gordon found her, name of Colleen Reece. She found the…uh…victim in a state of undress. But, otherwise the was empty and the Comissioner was…."

"Undress?" Batman questioned with a growl.

"They didn't tell you? He'd removed her clothing after shooting her. We…uh…well…we found a lens-cap on the floor that didn't fit any camera in the place. We believe that uh….well….that he took some pictures…of her. Jeez, look, really, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. It's pretty sick, ain't it," Bullock took a puff of his cigar.

"Yes, pretty sick. Please, leave us alone for a moment," Batman walked in the hospital room, gently touching his friend's face, "Barbara. Barbara, can you hear me? It's me. It's Bruce."

"Bruce….? Is everything okay?" Even in her trauma, she was concerned for others.

"Yeah, everyone is going to be fine. A mugger got Selina tonight. Helena is in the waiting room. Alfred is on his way to get her," Bruce held Barbara tight, "Tell me what happened."

"Bruce…the Joker's back…it was him…took Dad….Oh god, I remember what he did. It's not going to be okay. He's taking it to the limit this time. He wants to break you with all this. You didn't see. You didn't see the look in his eyes. He wanted to prove a point….he said…he said…Dad was top of the bill. What's he doing….What's he doing to my father?" Barbara clutched onto Bruce. She still hadn't realized the full extent of her condition.

"I will find him. I promise….but Barbara…"Bruce didn't know how to tell her.

Barbara tried to swing her legs over the bed to help, "Why can't I move my legs….Bruce…I'm…I'm paralyzed."

Never do yoga again. She would never run again. Never walk with Dick along the beach. Never run after her godchildren of Bruce and Diana. Maybe be unable to have her own due to paralysis. She would never be a gymnast. Never be Batgirl. Batgirl was who she was. She sought out Batman. She wanted this life. She chose it and wanted it more than anything, and now….who was Barbara Gordon?

* * *

He had made his point. For now, he needed to go back into hiding. This was just more driving force leading to an end. He killed Jason Todd, he took over Tim, tortured and kidnapped Brendon, killed Selina Kyle, and paralyzed Barbara Gordon. He was just pushing Batman's buttons right now. Soon he would take what was most important to him.

No, that was the last thing he wanted. Tim couldn't do this to his family. He was screaming in his head for the Joker to leave. He was trying to fight, but he felt himself getting weaker.

The Joker had a point to prove and Tim wasn't getting in the way. He remembered that day many years ago. Of course, sometimes he remembered it one way and sometimes another. He knew the sad story of Jack Napier, the comedian. The guy who got so nervous he could never get the punch line right. The comedian, who lived in a dump with his pregnant wife Jeannie, agreed to joining some criminals to make some money…..to get her a safe place. Jack was too late. Jeannie died in a household accident and it was too late to back out. He became the Red Hood, fell in a tank of acid, and the rest everyone knew.

The crown prince of crime left the Commissioner chained naked with a note from himself. He would drive the Bat made. He had a point to prove and that point was simply this.

See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum... and one night, one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape! So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moon light... stretching away to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend didn't dare make the leap. Y'see... Y'see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea... He says 'Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!' B-but the second guy just shakes his head. He suh-says... He says 'Wh-what do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!

No, that wasn't it. The point was that any man could be driven insane. Insanity was like gravity….all it took was a little push….one push and Batman would break his rule.

He would die, but of course, that was the killing joke.

**A/N: This work has a lot of references and direct text from the killing joke which is in my opinion the greatest comic of all time. I changed the ending to fit in my continuity, but I left the issue of if the Joker raped Barbara up to interpretation. I also feel that this is one of the most powerful comics in history and that Oracle is an amazing character. She inspired me more as oracle than Batgirl. So, this is included. Also, for those of you that asked why Lois' DNA in Jared. That will be answered next chapter and more on what Cadmus is doing. Plus, does Athena heal Diana, and will Martha be born safe? What about Thomas? Will he be okay in the NICU? Oh, and don't forget Helena….she just lost her mom? And, don't worry fluff is coming soon. Lots of baby fluff and more with Bruce, Diana, and there kids. More on Barbara and the evolution of oracle. So please read and review. I want to know what you think because I think this chapter is my best so far.**


	16. A New Hope

Ra's rubbed his temples as he sat back in a chair similar to a thrown, "I had hoped the Joker would focus on our project and not on Batman. While, I am not a man who doesn't believe in an eye for an eye. Selina Kyle and Barbara Gordon were innocent. My daughter, have I once again allowed myself into a false sense of security with the madman?"

"Father, do not doubt yourself. He has not hurt the Batman. The children are growing within our host, and soon we will have those twins for ourselves, and I will be their mother," Talia smiled at the thought. While Diana was carrying those babies, she would be the one they called Mommy and Bruce the one they called Daddy. She would have her beloved. She would be sure of it, "Father, you can hardly call Selina Kyle innocent. She was a thief, and Gordon was batgirl. While she is not part of our plan, it is one less interference."

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt, but project Jared was taken by Batman," the assassin bowed to Ra's.

"It is nothing to me. Jared was Luthor's project before he left Cadmus. He made the child of Superman and his lover, hoping to one day use his own son to bring him down. I want a powerful child of the bat to use for my army. I want to reimagine the world," Ra's nodded decidedly, "You are right my daughter. The clown is still in our control. I am merely paranoid."

Two months, almost two months. It was the Winter Solstice, and Diana still was very week. The healers of Themiscrya had been trying to help Diana. She was barely conscious for nearly a month due to the weakened heart, but now she was sitting up in bed. Bruce gave her hand a gentle squeeze, wishing they had more resources. Faust was at it again. In his attempt to over-through Hades, many demons were let loose on the island. Most of the Amazons were fighting, Bruce was lucky they were even allowing him here, "Athena said she would make things okay."

"I am a lot better, Bruce," Diana's voice cracked as she spoke, "I am not going to get stronger until our little Alessandra is born."

"Martha," Bruce knew they both differed on the name. They agreed they would call her both and let her decide, "Will hopefully be born soon?"

"You need to go, and help my sisters," Diana smiled as she lay back on her bed in the palace, "I have my food and I am rested. They need your help. I should be there, but I can't."

Bruce knew what she said was true, but he didn't want to leave her. He couldn't leave his wife alone knowing that there was a demon army attacking the whole island. Would she really be okay? What if something went wrong with her heart and he wasn't there? He couldn't leave her, but she gave him a look, "Be safe."

Diana pulled herself up, kissing Bruce lips softly, "I'll be fine….go."

Helena walked around the Manor, feeling out of place. Dick had taken the boys outside in the backyard, but she refused to leave. She didn't like being around her brother's now. She was very upset about loosing her mother. Her father should have been there. He should have saved her. He should have been a Dad to her. He should have chosen her mother, then she would be happy instead of alone. It was all Diana's fault. She stole her Dad away from her Mom. She felt so much anger and hurt. The boys were no longer little brothers to her. They were a reminder that her father chose them and her life with them over her. She punched the wall in anger.

"You know that won't accomplish anything," Dick smiled softly at the little girl who seemed so lost. Dick crouched down so he stood at the same level as her, "You can't change the past."

"Aren't you mad?" Helena looked at Dick who seemed very tired and upset. She knew he been over to see Barbara at the hospital where she was receiving therapy. It had taken a lot out of him, "The Joker took everything from Barbara."

"You are right in a way. The Joker took a lot from Babs. She can't fight crime anymore. She can't do gymnastics anymore, but she is still very smart and very beautiful. She still has people that care about her, and she's still alive," Dick lifted the little girl's chin so she was looking up at him, "You still have people that care about you.

"Maybe," Helena felt a little foolish. Her Daddy did love her. He took her in. She had Dick and Barbara. She had her brothers…."But Daddy isn't there for me. He's with her."

"Did you forget how your Daddy went to court to make sure he got to see you every weekend? Or, have you forgotten how Diana took you out and painted your room. She encouraged your Dad to get to know you. She spent all night with you went you were sick with a cold. She helped you make cupcakes for your birthday," Dick pulled Helena up on his lap, "It is awful to lose a mother. My mother died a long time ago, and my father did too. I was alone. But, Bruce took me in. He became my dad, and I'm glad he's happy. You want your Daddy happy. I know that you see how happy he is with Diana. You are part of that happiness. You are everyone's beautiful little girl."

"I miss her so much," Helena buried her face in Dick's shoulder, "I just want her to call me her little princess again. I want her to be with me."

Diana groaned in pain. She now wished that she had told Bruce to stay. She knew this pain. She was very familiar with this. Grabbing onto the headboard, she pulled herself up. She knew if she could get into a squatting position that gravity would be a helpful force. Diana cried out in pain. There would be no relief for her until the baby was delivered. She readied herself for the next contraction. She could only hope that Alessandra would be okay. Thomas was still in the NICU, but Bruce was going to bring him home soon. She hoped he would be coming home to a healthy sister.

"Ah," Diana bit her lip to hold in the scream that was just begging to be released. Reaching down, she could feel the head. It wouldn't be much longer. She readied herself to catch the baby, knowing she couldn't hold this position much longer. With one final push, Diana caught the little girl before falling from the bed. She clutched the babe to her chest. Her little girl was silent, looking up at her mother with big blue eyes, "Alessa."

The baby cooed. All was at peace. Diana couldn't get up from exhaustion, but she heard the cry of victory from her sisters, "It's over."

"Not exactly," a man stood in camouflage before Diana. She recognized the symbol of Cadmus on his uniform; "We'll be collecting what is owed of us now."

The man pried the child from Diana's arms. The Amazon Champion, now too weak to fight, had faced enemies from Angle Man to Darkseid, yet she never felt more terror than in this moment. She let out a bloody scream for her husband, feeling so helpless. She knew she had to act and now. She couldn't let this man take the child she worked so hard to have. Finding a new strength, she stood, running at the soldier and tackling him down.

Bruce ran in the palace. Hearing his wife's scream, he ran faster. He got there in time to see the soldier unconscious. Diana lay on the ground too weak to move. Martha, his baby girl, was on the ground, blood pouring from her head, "No, no! You can't die. You have to be okay."

"Give me the child," Athena stood before Bruce, tears in her eyes at see her champion and the baby so hurt, "I cannot heal the brain injury. Those cells have died, but I can stop the bleeding. There is a ritual that can safe her…"

"Do it," Bruce was not one to turn to magic, but he knew this was the only way to save the child. In his mind he saw her begging for a bedtime story. Five more minutes Daddy. He could practically hear her saying that. Her body was now almost lifeless in his hands.

"The ritual requires a boy and a girl. Thomas shall also be healed and gain power. Poseidon has agreed to claim your daughter with me," Athena pulled out a scroll reading the Ancient Greek incantation.

Poseidon pulled out a dagger, slitting his thumb before plunging it in the heart of the infant.

"No, stop!" Bruce tried to run forward, but found himself immobile. He watched as the wound over her heart began to glow. Diana now stood up, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

She seemed calm compared to him, "It's an ancient ritual that creates warriors for the gods. She will be a great champion and hero one day. She has great power now. Don't worry. They are helping her. In your world, in Man's World, these warriors are called angels."

He watched as the wound over his daughter's heart began to glow and her head injury began to close. Athena took the child from Poseidon, handing her to Diana, "She sleeps now. She will be fine. The two of us will watch her grown and learn. I know she will do great things like her mother."

"When she is older, perhaps," Diana rocked the sleeping baby, "Welcome to the world, my little starlight."

Three Days Later….

"Barbara, you have visitors," the nurse opened the door. Barbara refused therapy most of the time. What was the point? It wasn't like she was going to fight crime again. It wasn't like she would walk again. She was totally dependent.

"I bought you chocolate, Barbara," Brendon held up the chocolate for her, and she smiled at him, although, a certain warmth was gone from it.

Deidara sat on the edge of the bed with Frank hugged her tight around the waist. She winced a bit at the pain, but was okay with it. The pain was a reminder that she could still feel in some part of her body, "I have missed babysitting you, but I don't know that I'll be able to do that for a while."

Frank laughed, "Silly Barbara, you don't have to babysit us. We just want you to come over and see us. I made a remote control car with Deidara yesterday. It's really cool."

"I'm sure it is," Barbara ruffled his hair. She saw Bruce enter the room, Diana was in a wheelchair herself. She could see how exhausted the woman was from labor. She was receiving some much needed IV medication, but she was smiling. Diana always smiled, "Where is your sister?"

"Helena is with Dick," Deidara smiled, nodding to Barbara. They both knew that Helena needed to be away. She would be okay in time, but she was having a hard time accepting Diana as a second mother and the fact that she now wasn't her Dad's only little girl. Deidara gave Barbara a weak smile, "I'm glad you're still her."

"I guess," Barbara looked to the chair they provided her. She could use it yes, but it wasn't appealing to her. That clown took her life. There was nothing left for her.

"Come on kids, let's go pick up Thomas from the nursery. He's coming home today," Bruce led the boys out of the room. While Barbara was his partner, he wasn't the best at giving words of encouragement. Diana would know what to say, "We'll be back."

"You don't have to tell me anything Diana. I know that life has changed. I am not Batgirl anymore. That bastard took my legs," Barbara was angry. She cried bitter tears for her loss.

"Do you want to hold, Martha or Alessandra? Bruce and I can't compromise on the name, so we call her both," Diana handed the child to Barbara before she could object.

Barbara looked down at the sleeping child. When Alessa opened her eyes, she half expected the child to cry, but she smiled. The little girl seemed so content. Green eyes met ice blue in a moment of joy. Barbara found herself smiling at this new life. The child looked at her with such intensity. It was a look of love and desire to be cared for. She looked at Barbara as if she could do anything. The child in one hand, Barbara careful, moved her legs over the edge of the bed. Using all her upper body strength she built over her years as Batgirls she moved her herself into the wheelchair easily. Barbara looked down to the infant who squealed in delight. She had fallen in love with this little girl. Alessa made her feel invincible, "Diana, I think I am going to take Alessa out to the back garden if that's okay. She would like seeing the fish pond."

Diana smiled, knowing that no one would take better care of her little girl than Barbara, "Of course, in fact, Bruce and I want you to be her godmother."

"Godmother sounds a little old," Barbara laughed, for the first time in a long time as Alessa gave a look of disgust at the name. She could have sworn that the infant could understand what they were saying., "I have a long life ahead of me, and even if I can't run the rooftops I am going to find a way to be a hero. I can use my mind. I am good with technology. I can do something. I'm not Batgirl anymore. I….I think Oracle. I had a dream of myself as Delphi. I think it fits be better anyway. What do you think, Alessa?"

The child squealed with delight, "Yeah, I'll be the Oracle, but you can call me Aunt Barbara."

Diana nodded, "Much more appropriate." She took the child from Barbara as she got fussy, knowing it was time for a feeding. Diana hugged her tight, "You sure know how to give people hope. I love you so much already, Alessandra. Let's go get your brother, and let's complete our family."


	17. Denial

"Bruce, I think something is wrong with Alessandra," Diana gently rocked Thomas in her arms. The baby was getting so fuzzy. Her little boy loved attention, and he was such a morning person….always up with Apollo's chariot. Diana knew he was like his sister. He underwent the ritual of champions with his little sister. He saved her life. He was already a hero and he was still sucking his thumb. Her boy was even starting to exhibit signs of powers. The other day when Diana cut herself, Thomas grabbed her hand and it healed. She still hadn't told Bruce about that. She knew that he hated the idea of the gods and magic.

Bruce picked up his little girl was just rolling over onto her tummy on the play-mat, "What? Does she have powers already like Thomas?"

"You know," Diana raised an eyebrow, knowing that trying to hide anything from Bruce was nearly impossible.

"The other day, Frank was trying to take a toy from Thomas and he knocked him down with a burst of wind," Bruce shook his head, "I really don't like your gods. Super babies are so hard to look after."

"No, Bruce, it's not a matter of powers. I think there is something seriously wrong with Alessandra," Diana gave him a stern look, telling him that he needed to take her serious.

Helena walked through the living room a duffel bag on her shoulder, "She's probably just looking for attention."

"Shut up, Helena, you're just jealous," Brendon stuck out his tongue, following behind her with his red duffel, "We are both going over to stay with Michi tonight."

Bruce sighed, "Helena be nice to your little sister. She adores you. And, Brendon, I want you two to be good for Zatanna. You know she's very tired since she is pregnant."

"Promise, and I'll keep Helena in line," Brendon smirked, all the confidence of a boy who had just turned six.

Diana and Bruce watched from the window as the two children climbed in the car with J'onn and Michiru. They could tell they were both happy, "She just needs time, Bruce."

"I know. It's been a few months, and I think I might take Dick up on his offer for her to live with him a while. It's hard for her to see you with our kids. She….she misses her mother," Bruce nodded, "I'll call Dick this afternoon. And, you know Helena's probably right. It is some attention thing."

"She's a baby Bruce. She doesn't know what acting up for attention is," Diana followed Bruce into the kitchen, Thomas in her arms as he walked away with Alessandra in his, "I know you love our baby girl Bruce. Martha is a blessing. I know you like to call her that despite everyone else calling her Ali or Alessa or Alessandra. But, something is wrong. Don't walk away from me."

"What! What is wrong! She is a perfectly healthy little girl," Bruce snarled at Diana, knowing she was right. He had noticed things too.

"I don't know. The other day Alfred dropped a huge pot when Deidara scared him," Diana was annoyed as Bruce interrupted her.

"Speaking of Deidara. You know what happened last week with his powers. He almost lost it when he got angry with Brendon. He was scared he could have hurt the twins. He….I told him that he could go to my old master for training," Bruce looked away from Diana.

"I wish you would stop changing the subject. I already know about that. Deidara asked me if he could go there before he talked to you. I want our little boy with us. I know he's only six, but he's like I was as a child. He has no control. It's scary, and he needs help. We can't give him the help he needs, but your old teacher can," Diana groaned, "I'm going to miss him so much, and this is the same thing. Alessa, I don't think we can help her. When Alfred dropped the pot it made a huge crash and she didn't even stir."

"So, she's a sound sleeper," Bruce smiled as he bounced the little girl, "She's fine."

"She was getting to close to an outlet, and when I scolded her, she didn't even look at me. I went to grab her to keep her safe and she screamed the second I touched her like she wasn't expecting it," Diana looked down, "I think she needs her hearing checked."

"If it will stop your worrying. Come on, let's take her to Dr. Leslie," Bruce motioned for her to follow him to the car.

5 years later…

Diana watched as Alessa ran across the garden….Thomas hot on her tail. She was a very shy, but very active five year old. She wanted to be independent and she never wanted help with anything. Mommy I can tie my own shoes. She chuckled. Thomas was not nearly as outgoing, but he was very competitive. It was always if Alessa can do it I can do it better. They were twins all right.

Diana smiled as she ran her hand over the rose she had just received from the shadows. Attached was a note that simply read, word. Diana knew that meant that Deidara was safe and sound. He always sent her notes with a rose at some point in the week. Was she worried, yes. Her eldest son was only home on holidays, always training to master his powers. He was only ten, almost eleven, but it was what he wanted so she supported it.

Brendon was a home person. He didn't leave much due to be teased about his love of cooking, but it was a good skill to have. Diana couldn't say she was great at it either. Brendon was sensitive. Always forgiving—in fact, he often spent time with Tim despite being hurt by him so many years ago. Brendon reminded her that there was good in everyone. At least, he was innocent enough that he could still see it, and she hoped he would stay that way.

Frank was the stable force in the family. He was always himself. He didn't care who you were. He would be your friend if you were a nice person, and he would be distant if you weren't. Always spastic, the eight year old delighted in playing with his little sister, making dresses for her dolls. He also loved his little brother. He was always making remote controlled cars for Thomas. Yes, there little family was complete.

Even, Helena, was starting to come around more often. The past was becoming more distant for her. Still, she didn't have the greatest relationship with the girl, but she would always be her step-mother and never her mother. Diana felt for her. She was raised by a single-mother, and despite the strained relationship between Diana and Hippolyta, she couldn't imagine loosing her mother.

Alessa turned the other direction as Frank came after her. She hated having so many brothers. She was always outnumbered in their games of tag. She turned again as Brendon came after her. Finally she ran, climbing up into Barbara's lap as she pulled up into the garden in her new electronic chair, "Aunt Barbara's base."

"She can't be base," Thomas looked at Alessa accusingly since he almost caught her.

"Of course she can. Being with her, Tim, Dick, or Mommy and Daddy is the safest place to be," She smiled up at her Aunt, deciding the tag was now boring, "Come on, Aunt Barbara, let's race."

Barbara shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm not that fast in a wheelchair."

Alessa gave her a look of determination, signing fluently to her Aunt, 'You are Barbara Gordon. You are the strongest girl I know, and you shouldn't let a wheelchair be an excuse.'

Barbara shook her head, signing back, 'Fine, I'll race you.'

Bruce smiled as he watched his little girl prodding Barbara to go faster at catch her. Even he had to laugh at the surprised look on his daughter's face when Barbara scooped her up in her arms, "The hearing aids and speech therapy have helped her a lot. She can hear some speech, although she says it's like a whisper. She reads lips well, and she's talking more now than she is signing at school. Although, I don't mind her signing at home even thought Thomas refuses to learn ASL, and Brendon and Frank are still learning."

"So are you glad you listened to me?" Diana leaned her head on Bruce's shoulder as they saw Thomas now at the basketball hoop and Barbara was dribbling the ball, carefully maneuvering between the kids before passing it to Alessa..

Alessa made a basket and she squealed in delight before running over to her father and hugging him tight, "Daddy did you see? I made a basket. I did it!"

Bruce gave Diana a look. He wouldn't admit he was wrong, but the look he gave her told her how glad he was he listened to her. He was happy that they no longer had a frightened baby, but a girl who could hear music and sing, laugh, not be afraid. He loved hearing her beautiful voice. It took two years of therapy to get her to start talking, and now, "You were right, Diana! Our little Martha is very talented. I think you could play in the WNBA."

"No silly," Alessa shook her head, "I want to be a dancer, or an artist, or a doctor. I could be like Barbie and be all three."

"You keep those big dreams, my little starlight," Diana ruffled her hair, happy they put behind the feelings of denial.


	18. Broken Promises

"Tell me a story, Aunt Barbara. Please tell me a story!" Alessa sat on Barbara's queen size bed in her apartment located within the clock tower. As far as the little girl knew, her Aunt worked with computers, and wasn't the great Oracle, keeper of information for the Justice League. In fact, she didn't know about any of her family. Bruce and Diana decided that after Cadmus tried to take her at birth, it was better that both twins didn't know about them. Alessa spent a lot of time with Barbara. She didn't know it was to keep her safe. Her brother was in the guest bedroom, playing a video game with Dick and Helena. Halo 3 just didn't appeal to the young girl, "I want a story about superheroes."

Barbara smiled as she laid across the bed. She knew that things in her life had changed dramatically. A few years ago, she was running the rooftops at night. Tonight, she was laying in bed. Maybe, that wasn't such a bad thing, especially since she had perhaps the sweetest child she had ever met with her. Barbara rolled over, lifting the girl up in the air, "Which hero, Ali-cat."

"Batgirl," Alessa smile brightened. The little girl loved hearing stories about Batman. But, Wonder Woman had always been her favorite. She liked the idea of a girl being so strong. So, as soon as she heard that there had been a Batgirl, she wanted to know more, "I want to know why she quit working with Batman."

"No one...knows that, Ali-cat," Barbara looked down at her legs, they were so useless to her now, "But, I can tell you about the last time she worked with Batman. It was a cold dark night, and the Riddler was up to his old tricks again. He had bombs ready to go off at the docks. Nightwing had come from Bludhaven to help. He and Batgirl were working together while Batman went after the Riddler. Nightwing ran into the building first. They were both working to defuse the bomb. Batgirl used her knowledge of computers. She almost had the bomb taken out, when the countdown sped up. They had three seconds."

"What happened?" Alessa's blue eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity.

"The bomb went off. The explosion was huge, and Batgirl was right next to the bomb. Nightwing grabbed her before it went off and pushed her away. He saved her. He was okay, but he was really sore, and he had some burns on his skin. It singed Batgirl's red hair pretty bad, but otherwise she was fine," Barbara sighed at the memory. She remembered how close that Dick had held when she was about to be killed. She remembered his lips against hers...then he left for Kory. They were friends now...just friends. And that week...then they were no longer partners, "No one every saw Batgirl after that. She disappeared."

"Was it because of a broken heart? I think she loved Nightwing...did he not love her to. Because he risked his life for her, so he must love her too," Alessa was so insistent as she signed this to her Aunt. She was now getting tired, and she no longer preferred talking.

"I think Batgirl loved Nightwing. But, Nightwing...he loved Starfire. Maybe, she did leave of a broken heart...who knows," she smiled at the girl as she tucked her in before climbing into her wheelchair and rolling out to the main entrance of the clocktower.

* * *

She pulled on her headset, turning to see Dick, "Ready there, boy wonder."

"Barbara," he moved closer to her, his hands on either arm rest of the chair. He looked into her blue eyes, his own full of such concern, "I remember that night too. I...I think Nightwing loved Batgirl too, but when he saw her so hurt...he couldn't be there...he ran away to Starfire. Barbara, I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I'm sorry."

She reached up, kissing him softly, "I missed you, Dick."

"Babs...gods, I want to make love to you," He kissed her again, wanting nothing more than her skin against his. He could tell by how tense she was that she wasn't ready, "Another time I guess. I gotta go catch up with the old man. Bruce needs some help in his old age."

"Don't go,"Barbara was hesitant. Why would he want her. She couldn't even move from the waist down, "Make love to me."

Dick nodded, taking her in his arms to the spare room on the far side of the tower and locking the door. He kissed her softly, smiled at her as she tossed the headset on the dresser. Bruce could handle things one night without Oracle or Nightwing. She pulled off his shirt, running her fingers over all the muscle he had developed from years of acrobatics. He pulled over her shirt, unclasping her bra, smirking as he took a nipple in his mouth. He bit softly, knowing that the sensation was driving her wild. He knew she was paralyzed from the waist down, so he was going to give her all the stimulation he could from the waist up. She whimpered softly as he pinched the other nipple. He knew she was loving it. He felt her nails dig into his back. He liked it when she got so fiesty. It was more fun when it was rough. He pinched slightly harder, sucking her eagerly. Barbara arched off the bed. She ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans, "Please, Dick."

He smirked, taking the hint, and pulling down her skirt. He smirked at the lacy pink panties. Barbara always was a girly girl underneath the cape and cowl. He could tell she was so wet. He pulled the panties down, pushing a finger within her, surprised when she moaned, "Does it feel good, Barbara?"

She felt elated, "I can feel your touch, Dick, and it feels amazing. Please...don't stop. I need you...don't stop."

She screamed as his tongue found her moist center. He smirked, she always was a screamer. He loved hearing her cry out for him. He kissed her hard as he pushed within her. He was surprised, but not completely, "Barbara, you're a..."

"I've been waiting for you," She kissed him hard, biting on his lower lip as they made love for the first time. The tension had been building for years, and now it was like the moment was finally perfect.

* * *

The next day, Barbara woke up, finding herself completely alone. She ran a hand through her red hair. She hated the dreams like that. She had hoped since Dick left for the Titans. Since he returned to Kory, that he would come back to her. It was a stupid thought. She rolled out of the bed, cursing as she fell in the floor. She hadn't realized how close she was to the edge when she rolled over. The pain wasn't so bad. She was just out of reach of her wheelchair. Barbara groaned, dragging herself into her bathroom. It was a slow process, but she was strong. Pulling herself up into the shower, she sat down, enjoying the feeling of the hot water running over her skin.

"Babs," Dick walked in the bathroom, "I heard a crash and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She pulled back the curtain, looking up at the boy she had grown up with. He was the man she had been crushing on since she was a little girl. He was the boy wonder who protected the innocent during the night, "Just fell out of bed. I'm fine."

Turning off the water, she pulled back the curtain. She knew she had to get up, but it was not an easy task. She pulled herself up to her feet. Maybe this time, by some miracle, she could stand. Dick grabbed her as she toppled forward. She felt herself in her family's floor again. The clown over her….she was bleeding….helpless, "Don't touch me. Stop!"

"Babs, stop it," Dick was trying to hold her as she punched him. Barbara could definitely pack a punch, "Babs, it's me!"

"Gods, Dick….I….I," She closed her eyes, crying as he held her tight. He knew that at times it all came back, but most days she was strong….most days, "I see his face sometimes."

"I promise you….I will catch that basterd. I promise, Barbara. I will take him down for what he did to you, and I will never allow him to escape, Arkham," Dick rubbed her back, "I promise."

"Barbara, the twins aren't dressed yet," Diana bit her lip, "Should I go? Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I fell in the shower. Dick ran in here to help me," Barbara took a deep breath, "I'll get dressed and we can get to the mall, Di."

* * *

Barbara didn't say much in the mall while sitting by Diana. She watched as Thomas tried on new shoes with laces, insisting that if his big sister Helena wore them that he could too. Diana turned to Barbara, "So how was it? I know I showed up and the twins weren't dressed. I am assuming with Dick there you both..."

"No, what I told you was true. I love him, Diana, but….he doesn't want a cripple," Barbara frowned as she thought of what Dick said, "We're friends, and I'm going to have to be happy with that. What about you?"

"Maybe you should talk to Dick. I highly doubt the fact you can't walk has anything to do with him not showing feelings toward you, but I'm just guessing here. But, as for myself, I'm really busy, and every since...well you know," Diana sighed, "Bruce has been looking for him, but he's had no luck. We haven't seen the Joker at all. He wants to take the man down after what he did to our family...to you. But, I'm scared this hunt for the clown prince of crime will destroy him. Bruce has been so distant lately. He won't talk to me. When he does, he snaps at me. He's been angry lately. I don't know what's going on. We aren't getting along."

Helena looked through the shoes with Alessa, noting that the girl was looking at the pink pair that she had picked, "You can't pick those. I did, and besides, pink shoes are for a princess. I'm daddy's princess. You are just a test tube experiment that Daddy never wanted."

Alessa sniffled, walking toward the purple converse and holding it up to her Mommy with tears in her eyes, "I want this pair."

"Baby, what's wrong." Diana lifted the girl up in her arms, "You're so upset. What happened?"

"Helena, she said I was a test tube baby and that Daddy didn't love me," the little girl signed as she was too upset to speak, and she didn't trust herself to, "She said he never wanted me. You and Daddy love me right? Daddy wanted me didn't he?"

"Of course, baby," Barbara spoke up before Diana could, "He loves you so much, and he would do anything to protect you."

"Anything huh?" Alessa hid behind Barbara as she saw the clown. She knew who he was.

The Joker chuckled as his goons surrounded them. Guns were pointed at everyone. Barbara found herself frozen as a gun was pointed at her. She was back in her living room again. She closed her eyes as the Joker picked up Alessa roughly by the arm.

"Don't touch my sister," Thomas ran forward trying to tackle the Joker before he was knocked back a few feet by one of the clown's guards.

Diana spun quickly, transforming into her Wonder Woman costume, rushing to her son's side, "Thomas, my little sparrow, come on….you need to wake up. You have to be okay."

"Aunt Barbara. Aunt Barbara help me!" Alessa screamed. She was crying so hard that she could barely breath. The clown ran a hand over her body.

"Yeah, maybe I should show her what I did to her Aunt Barbara." He smirked, his hand going under the child's shirt, "What are you going to do about it? It would reveal all your secrets. You can't do that. You're protecting her aren't you. Aunt Barbara is powerless now. Just a cripple. It must kill your father to see you, Barbara. It must destroy him. Are you going to help her? I could always make her a Joker Jr. Remember how I did that to Tim. What are you going to do? Knock, knock. Who's there? Batgirl, past tense."

Alessa's eyes widened as she looked to her Aunt, "Batgirl….you're still Batgirl! Aunt Barbara! You're still Batgirl! Don't listen to him, help me."

"Shut it," the Joker slapped the girl, surprised as the other little girl took down one of his men. He turned to see Helena, a cat mask over her face. He should have known she had some metahuman ability like her mother.

"A hostage. A retired hero, and one with a secret….all the makings of a party," She took out another thug, "And, Catwoman…she never misses a good party."

Barbara snarled, pulling her eskrima fighting sticks from the wheelchair and knocking the Joker down, "You might have shot me. You may have put me in this chair, but you took nothing from me. I suggest you run before I kill you for even touching that child."

The Joker laughed, throwing down something that seemed familiar to Barbara before they were all blinded with a flash of light. Just like that, he was gone.

Helena ran to her sister's side, seeing the little girl had a scraped knee. She wasn't talking. She seemed in shock, "Alessa, talk to me. You're gonna be okay. Alessa, come on quit playing."

Despite her annoyance at her sister taking the attention. Despite feeling like everything was about daddy's little girl, Alessa was her baby sister. She didn't want to see her hurt. She turned to Diana who now stood with Thomas who had just woken up. Diana was still in costume as she walked to her little girl, "Alessa. We didn't tell you or Thomas to keep you safe.

Alessa stood, glaring at her mother, "So, you just weren't going to tell me. I got hurt because I don't know how to defend myself. You don't….you don't think I can because I'm deaf." Alessa glared running from her mother out of the mall.

Barbara stopped Diana, "Bruce had me put a tracker on her a long time ago, and besides, she's going to the tower."

"She's not your daughter, Barbara. I know you want her to be, but she's not," Diana glared at the other woman, "I do what I do to protect her. She should know that. I love that little girl, but she runs to you."

"She runs to me because we have something in common. You think she's not teased at school. Don't you wonder why she doesn't speak? Her voice is beautiful, but people mock her. She hates school. She's very shy and is not very confident. You can't understand that, Diana. She wants you….not me. She wants to be beautiful like you. She wants to be strong like you. She wants to be like her mother, and she feels like she can't. She feels defined by her disability. It's something we both have in common. I can relate to her. For some reason, she thinks I'm so strong. She says that I'm someone she can be. You're too far out of her reach. I'll take Thomas to get checked out by Leslie. Helena can come with me. Talk to her, and understand."

"I'm sorry, Barbara…I'm just…worried. I've noticed she's getting more withdrawn," Diana sighed, "I'll head to the tower.

* * *

She had to keep running. She needed to get away. She stopped in front of the clock tower, pressing the key to get in before she ran into her Aunt's room. She was surprised to see her mother there, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Barbara told me where you would be, and don't blame her. We have a lot to talk about. You're not happy at your school are you?" Diana sat back on the bed as her little girl cried.

"I found out who you were a few weeks ago. The kids at school told me. They showed me the video online when Daddy revealed he loved you. When they found out I didn't know, they told me it was because I was deaf. They said you were too ashamed and I could never be Wonder Woman," Alessa wiped her eyes.

"No, you can't, but that is because you are Princess Alessandra, and you are never going to be Princess Diana. I'm Wonder Woman. I want you to find out who you want to be," Diana kissed her daughter's forehead.

"But, you're so brave," Alessa signed to her mother, "I'm scared. Even Dr. Leslie thinks I need to do more activities to be less shy."

"I'm only brave because I have to be. Being brave isn't about looking for danger. It's about learning to stand up even when you fall," Diana pulled her daughter close, "I was scared today. I was scared I might lose you. I never want that to happen. Even superheroes get scared. But, I think the Joker was more afraid. You're Aunt Barbara can kick butt. She's very brave too."

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Alessa looked up at her mother with begging eyes, "I want to kill the Joker for hurting my Aunt Barbara. He's the reason she's in the wheelchair, and he has hurt Tim too! And, Barbara told me he killed the second robin. I want to kill him!"

"No, you're not ready," Diana smiled softly, ruffling her daughter's hair, "Do you remember when you were three you asked Barbara why she couldn't walk and she told you she was hurt by a bad person. You asked why she didn't hurt them back. You asked her why she didn't take their legs away. She told you that revenge dulls the pain, but the less we feel the less we are. One day, you'll understand that. When you understand that, I'll teach you."

"Mommy," Alessa yawned as her mother lifted her up in her arms, "You'll protect me right? Until I'm ready?"

"I promise, my little starlight," Diana kissed her little girl, carrying her to the guest room of the tower. She turned to see Bruce standing there, "You should talk to Barbara, and check on Thomas."

"I know. She already called about what happened. We knew that Alessa would find out. She's a bright girl," Bruce noted how dark Diana's expression was, "What's wrong?"

"I just made a promise that I already broke. I'm the reason she's made fun of at school. I am the reason that she's so shy. It was my fault. All this was my fault. I didn't protect her. I told you to go," Diana closed her eyes, "I should have protected her. I'm the reason she's deaf."

"I don't understand why you could be happy with what we had. Now, we have one son who can't live with us for fear of hurting someone with his powers. Brendon who is still uneasy around Tim. Frank is ADHD. Thomas is trying so hard to impress us, and Helena feels like we betrayed her," Bruce shook his head, "All this because of one little girl. You just had to have Martha. We couldn't be happy with what we had, and no….the Joker has been leaving me messages he's after the twins. You had to go and make Cadmus help you with your little science experiment."

"I was trying to make you happy. I saw the way you looked at that photo your future self gave you. I saw how much you wanted Martha in our lives, and I don't regret anything. I regret not protecting her. But, she's deaf….not dead. I love our little girl," Diana snarled, glaring at him and pointing to the door, "She's standing right there. Can you say the same?"

Bruce rubbed his temples, looking to the upset child who stood in the doorway. She backed away from him, "Mommy is the reason I'm deaf."

"No, sweetie," Bruce gave Diana an apologetic look, "Your Mommy tried to protect you. She did her best, and now we are going to work together to keep you safe. I promise."


	19. All In

"Gotham Gators, we are number one!" Bruce lifted Helena on top of his shoulders in pride as Brendon held up the trophy. He was very proud of his eldest son and daughter. Both played soccer, and their team was now going to state finals. Everyone was excited. In fact, the whole family spent the past few days playing soccer together outside. Even Bruce had to admit how fun it was. It was like being a kid again, "I know you both will do so awesome in state."

"Don't forget about Michi. She's an amazing goalie. Without her blocking that last shot we would have gone into overtime," Brendon hugged his best friend. Despite all the other boys who were eleven chiding him over it, they were still best friends. Besides, he really didn't believe in cuties.

Frank nudged his bother, with his foam finger he made for the game. Frank was even the designer of the team uniforms. The green, gold, and black looked good the way he had done it, "You know we had our competition today in my engineering design class, and my robot won."

Diana ruffled her son's black hair. She was amazed at the things he could build. Frank granted was failing his math class because it bored him. He was so easily distracted in it. He could do the work though. He always got an A on his homework; it was the tests that were killing him. Despite that, the eight-year-old boy was a genius in design and mechanics. So, he didn't like multiplication, he found what he loved to do. She was happy with that.

"Yeah, well, I won the race in class today. I am faster than all the other boys," Thomas smiled proudly. He was very competitive, and he liked being the best. It wasn't like he showed off though. He worked hard. Bruce thought of all the mornings his five-year-old son got up early and ran that summer to prepare for the races his grade had at school, "But they decided to be stupid and let the girls race Then, I didn't win. I got second."

Diana gave Thomas a disapproving look as they climbed in the van that Bruce had bought. It still make her smile that the dark knight drove a van because of all the kids he had, "Thomas, what have I told you?"

"There is nothing wrong with losing, even if it's to a girl," Thomas snarled. He hated losing, but to him there was nothing worse that losing to a little girl.

Diana shook her head. She hated the attitude the other little boys were teaching Thomas. She knew that there was a matter of pride for Thomas in being the best. He didn't like to lose at all, but just because your opponent was a girl….she raised him better.

"I beat you fair and square," Alessa nudged Thomas, "Besides, Wonder Woman is a girl and she kicks ass."

"Language, Martha. Where did you hear that word?" Bruce scolded his daughter.

"Aunt Barbara says it all the time. She says that mommy kicks ass. Helena says it too," Alessa looked at her father, not understanding why what she said was bad.

"It's not a nice word to use, " Bruce gave both his daughters a look in the rearview mirror.

"Okay, so Mom can fight. That doesn't mean anything. Superman could beat her in a fight. Even Batman could beat her in a fight," Thomas gave Alessa a look.

Alessa glared at him, "Superman couldn't because he was raised on Earth, and mommy was raised on Themis… on Mascara. She is trained to fight. The only person who could beat her is Batman, and that's only because he's been trained and could find the weak points of her fighting style. Oh, and Aunt Barbara. She could maybe win, as long as she didn't fall out of her chair."

"Aunt Barbara can't walk Alessa. She's not Batgirl any more," Thomas rolled his eyes at his sister. She could be so stupid sometimes.

Alessa punched her brother in the arm, "Take that back. Aunt Barbara will always be Batgirl. She's Oracle now, but the part of her that fights crime and cares for the hurt people in Gotham is still there. She's always Batgirl. She can't walk, but she can do anything else she wants to. I won't let you talk about her that way."

Bruce knew he should scold his daughter for hitting her brother, but as he listened to her, he realized how right she was. She really was smart for five, for any age. She saw things others didn't, "Okay, enough about fighting. Now, Martha, you said you'd tell me a sport you wanted to do. Dr. Leslie wants you more involved with people your age."

"I want to take dance class and I want to do beauty pageants….the glitz ones," Alessa smiled at her Daddy, not noticing his horrified look, "I wanna be like a Disney Princess."

* * *

"Bruce, we really should encourage her to do what she wants to do. This is the first time that she's asked to participate in something," Diana rested her back against the headboard of the bed. She yawned, stretching her arms high over her head.

"I just can't understand how you of all people can be okay with this. You, the ultimate symbol of feminism. You, the woman who takes down men twice her size. You, who never wears makeup and believes in natural beauty," Bruce sighed he pulled on a pair of sweat pants, climbing into bed with her, "You're okay with your little girl getting dressed up and looking like a twenty year old instead of a five year old."

"No, I'm not okay with her looking that old. But, I have no intention of putting a flipper in her mouth, fake eyelashes on her, spray tanning her, giving her a fall….It's so fake. I want her to win, not for her beauty, for her confidence and personality," Diana picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages, "Besides, Frank could help make her dress, and if we don't' do the extras it's a chance for her to win some scholarship money for college. We need to support her in whatever she wants to do."

Bruce grabbed the magazine from Diana, showing her several articles, "Look at these, all these people were child stars and now…drug addicts, cutters, anorexia. I don't want that for her. And, what do you mean we should support whatever she wants to do. So, if she wanted to go out and do drugs that's fine."

"She wants to do a beauty pageant, not be one of the Olsen twins or Britney Spears," Diana rolled her eyes, "And as far as what she wants to do, I think doing drugs is a bit of a stretch from being in a beauty pageant."

"It's not a far step. It's growing up too quickly. I don't like it," Bruce shook his head, "Why are you so okay with that?"

Diana shrugged, "Because…she's made fun of. She is very shy and if this can help make her feel better about herself. If this can make her happy, I can't say no. My mistake….it cost a lot."

"Stop it!" Bruce knew he had been mad at Diana, but he was mostly just scared that the Joker would come after his children. He couldn't stand the thought, "Don't do this. You are an amazing mother. You allowed Deidara to go to my master even though it hurt you to let your son go. You stayed up for nights despite being pregnant with Frank to try and help find Brendon when the Joker took him. Afterwards, you stayed up with him to keep the nightmares away. You worked with Frank day and night to help him with his A.D.H.D. You have been helping Thomas with his powers of healing. You worked with Alessa to help her learn to talk. You helped Barbara train so she could have the upper body strength she does now. And, you took in Helena as your own, when she wasn't yours."

"I still see it in my nightmares….the blood, my baby girl on the ground," Diana looked away from him, "You should hate me. It was my fault. Gods, it will always haunt me."

"Then let me take the nightmares away," Bruce kissed her softly on the lips, "Let me in."

Diana hesitated. She had never done that with Bruce before. Things had changed five years ago. They had changed. Things grew complicated as now her life revolved around therapy for Alessa, Brendon, and Frank. Taking care of Helena and Thomas wasn't an easy task either. Top it off with the League and Ambassador duties, and she was booked solid. The lack of time together was really putting a strain on the marriage. Her nightmares were too. She would never get over the feeling of having her baby wrenched out of her arms, "I don't know…."

Bruce bit her lower lip gently, "Don't shut me out."

She nodded, the action in and of itself almost unperceivable, but it was enough. Bruce tangled his fingers through her long raven hair, kissing her harder as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled the silk nightgown over her head, loving that she was wearing nothing underneath, "You have the best breast in the world. It definitely bares repeating."

This made her laugh as he took in her body. He loved to see her laugh. Diana's laughter warmed even the coldest of hearts. She kissed him this time, "I've missed you."

Those words were enough for Bruce; he removed his boxers, pushing within her. There was no foreplay, no taking it slow. This was about need. This was about being apart for way too long. It was about the skin on skin contact. He was surprised at how tight she was, but it had been way to long….a few months actually. She had been distant since the Joker tried to take their little girl. He smiled at her, "I love you."

"Gods, Bruce," She moaned under him, taking in the pleasure of his embrace, "Harder, please."

He at times forgot she was nearly invincible. He saw the side of her no one else did. She allowed herself to be vulnerable around him. He saw that she wasn't always Wonder Woman, sometimes she was just Diana. He gave into her wish, knowing that any other woman would have bruises the next day, but this was what she needed. He finally collapsed from exhaustion as she cried out in pleasure. He turned to her, kissing her forehead, "I'm always her. I'll always be her to drive those nightmares away. We are in this for the long haul. I'm with you. I'm in…I'm all in."

He snuggled into her, ready to go again, but he heard the door creak. He cursed under his breath, but when he saw his little girl crying he even stopped, "Di…"

Diana patted the bed between them as their daughter ran in, clutching onto her Mommy as tight as possible. Diana held her as she cried, "You have to tell me about it, my little starlight. What happened, Alessa?"

"Helena said that she was Daddy's little princess, and he would say no to me doing pageants because he thinks I'm ugly and he never wanted me. She told me that you had me and Thomas to make Daddy happy, but he was upset you were having us. She said Daddy never wanted me, and I had a bad dream," Alessa signed so fast Diana was having a little difficulty keeping up, "In my dream….the Joker came to get me, and Daddy let him take me, and you couldn't save me. I dreamed you didn't want me because I'm not like all the other kids."

Bruce made a note that he would have to talk to Helena later. His eldest daughter was having a hard time with the anniversary of her mother's death rolling around. Granted, he didn't love Selina anymore. Bruce couldn't say that she wasn't a good mother to Helena. She took care of that little girl. He knew that Helena would probably go stay with Dick to get away, but her jealousy was destroying the little sister who looked up to her as a hero. Bruce kissed his daughter's forehead, "Martha, you know I named you that because it was my mother's name. I gave you the most special name I could think of because I was really happy to have a little girl with the woman who I love more than anything else in the world. You are my baby girl, and I just don't want you to grow up to quickly."

"But, I don't wanna grow up. I wanna stay with you and Mommy forever," Alessa smiled at her Daddy, some of her front teeth missing, but it only made her cuter. He ran his hand through her caramel brown hair, so similar to his own mother's, "I just want to always be your princess, Daddy."

Diana held her daughter close, knowing the Joker gave her bad dreams, but they would protect her. She signed to her daughter, a sign that she was telling the girl something very important and being completely truthful, "I promise you, that we love you, and we will keep you safe. We have wanted you since you were in my tummy. Your daddy was very worried about you being safe and about me being safe. Helena just misunderstood."

"Okay, Mommy, can I stay her tonight though," Alessa looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry my little starlight, but you have to learn to sleep in your bed like a big girl," Diana lifted the child up, "Come on, I'll let you get a glass of juice before bed."

* * *

Bruce groaned as he got up in the morning, looking to Diana who hadn't slept either. They both were sore from sleeping all together in a full size bed. He looked to his daughter who was shivering between them. After calming down from the bad dream and getting juice, she ended up throwing up. It was quit possible the sickness brought on the bad dream, "She's finally asleep."

"Maybe we are getting better at this parent thing," Diana smiled, kissing her husband softly, before running her hands through her daughter's curls, "  
We made her together….this beautiful little girl."

"And, our four handsome sons," Bruce kissed her forehead, "I can't believe….our love could make anything so innocent and beautiful."

"Bruce," Diana smiled as he looked up at her, "I just want you to know that I'm all in too."


	20. Fitting In

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been forever since I have updated, but here is the next chapter. This is all about Brendon and Michi. The next chapter will have some Bruce, Helena, and Frank time. And, I'm hoping to have Alessa and Thomas meeting Hippolyta the first time. It's all in my head. My college days…so busy. I should really be studying now, but hey, I need a break and you need an update. I love my fans and I will update more soon. Please Read and Review. I love all the fans of this story, and as long as I have one follower I will continue.**

**Sincerely,**

**WWBMForever**

Brendon tried to ignore the taunts from the other boys standing outside the window. He hated the way everyone made fun of him. He often wished he had some friends his own age, but he was fine with standing against the wall with eight-year-old Rex Stewart. Sure, there were almost three years between them, but they had grown up together. Most of the time, he played with Frank and Rex at the Manor, well whenever Michi didn't come over. Michi was his best friend. Anyone who saw the pair would definitely agree that they went together like peas and carrots. Most of the boys were outside playing football, a sport that really didn't interest Brendon. That's why he was inside, not playing in the rain and the mud, he was auditioning for the school play. Rex was staring out the window. The boy had a cold, and couldn't play outside, so he had to stay in. Brendon smiled at the boy, "It's not so bad Rex, besides you're dry."

"Yeah, but this is no fun. Frank wouldn't even come stay with me. He is at the Manor, building some cool gadget in the cave. As dramatic as he is, he's not going to be in the play," Rex looked outside again, "Football is so much better than this."

Rex sniffled, making his statement less powerful. Brendon knew Rex was all boy, but there was nothing wrong with other interests outside of sports, "Frank is scared he won't be able to memorize the lines. He's not here for the auditions because he's going to be a stunt double for one of the boys they have already cast."

Michi smiled as she ran off the stage, hugging Brendon tight. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the boys outside laughing and making kissy faces. Brendon hated that, but he decided ignoring them was the best option, "How'd your audition go?"

"Great. They want me as the lead in the play! It will be amazing. You have to get the male lead. Then we will get a lot of time together since soccer is over, and usually I'm busy with cheerleading," Michi smiled at him, and Brendon could no longer remember the bullying. Michiru's dark brown eyes flashed with excitement and a love of life. Her skin was a gorgeous olive color from her Chinese heritage, "You will definitely get it as well as you can do dance and gymnastics. You're perfect for the lead in the musical."

Brendon shook his head, finding that he had been staring at her, and not really listening, "Yeah, sounds great. So, how are things at your house?"

"Okay, I guess. I love spending time with my Mom, but she's really been busy with Whisper since she got chicken pox. I didn't think you could get it if you're half-Martian. I'm just glad I've already had them. Daddy is working a lot, but he promised me that we could have a sleepover soon. I don't know, having a little sister can be annoying," Michi shook her head. Being two years older than Brendon, the boys in her class were starting to take notice of girls, so she knew the look that Brendon was giving her, "Take a picture, it will last longer."

"Sorry, I just think you look really pretty when Zatanna puts your hair up in the braids," Brendon lightly punched her arm, "Come on, Whisper is sweet. You don't have a big sister, a big brother, two younger brothers, and a little sister. My parents need to be fixed like our dog Charlie."

Michi laughed, knowing that it was a joke among the others in the League that if Bruce had been left alone he would own fifty cats, but since he actually got married it was making up for it with kids. Batman: Nine Kids and Counting, well including Dick, Jason, and Tim. Still, six was a lot of kids, "Oh, poor Brendon, you suffer so much as the big brother in the house."

"I'm starting to think that Deidara left for a reason…other than training," Brendon smirked, moving forward in the line to audition.

"Yeah, he had to put up with you," Michi kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck. I know you'll do good."

Rex turned to Michi, shaking his head, "I don't get that boy. He doesn't like sports."

"I don't know," Michi watched as Brendon practiced a gymnastics routine before reciting a line from the play, "It's kind of refreshing."

* * *

"Hey, the role you go wasn't so bad. You are the partner of the lead male who steals the interest of the lead lady," Michi laughed, "Because you know I just can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Hey, you pretty boy," Brendon knew it was Hillary. He'd tormented him since pre-school, and now that Deidara wasn't there anymore….there was nothing to stop him, "Are you going to dance like a girl? You are such a wimp."

"You should stand up to him," Michi always encouraged Brendon to stand up for himself, but it wasn't his way. She knew he was a peaceful person. He hated to fight, not that he couldn't.

"If I just ignore him, he'll eventually stop. I'm not one to fight," Brendon rolled his eyes, knowing that soon Hillary's lackey would jump in.

Trey chuckled, "Good one, Hill. Come on pretty boy, play a round. We'll even let you be quarterback."

"No thank you," Brendon continued walking with Michi and Rex.

"Coward," Hillary taunted before throwing the ball with all his might. Brendon noted the ball's destination. He knew exactly what would happen. Michi could get really hurt if it hit her in the face. He jumped, grabbing the ball and returning it at amazing speed to Hillary.

It seemed like forever in Brendon's mind, but only a few seconds later Hillary was clutching his bleeding nose and the football team ran over to Brendon, "That was some pass dude. I've never seen someone who could jump like that. You should play. Come on."

Rex nudged Brendon, "Come on, man. You can finally fit in a little."

Michi nodded, "You taught me how to throw a football years ago. You're good; besides, I will be a cheer practice while you're practicing football. It's more time to hang out since my family moved further away from yours."

"I'll do it on one condition," the other boys seemed eager. They knew he was good, probably the best athlete among them, "We don't make fun of anyone no matter what."

He knew it was an opportunity to fit in, but when they couldn't agree he walked away. Michi stopped him, "You were finally going to someone cool. You had an opportunity to fit in."

"I told you Michi. I am not one to fight. I caught that ball and returned it to protect you. I have no interest in being part of a team that would attempt to hurt someone else purposely," Brendon pulled out his umbrella as they walked to the bus stop, "Besides, fitting in is overrated."


	21. Love and War

Diana slowly sipped her iced mocha as she started packing sandwiches: turkey for Brendon, ham and cheese for Frank, tuna for Thomas, peanut butter and banana for Alessandra, and money in a paper bag for Helena. She took another sip of her mocha. Apollo's chariot was always her wake up call, but now with five children in the Manor, one away training, more responsibilities as an ambassador, and her time as Wonder Woman, five a.m. came way too early. At one time, she considered retiring the star-spangled costume; but to not help others with her gifts, it seemed selfish.

So, she continued on with her many jobs: princess, ambassador, hero, mother, wife, and friend. All her roles were a part of her, and she was not going to slow down living life to the fullest. She told Bruce often that she would rest when she was dead to which she would only get a classic glare and a don't joke. She would only roll her eyes at him, drinking her mocha.

"I think you are the sole reason that Starbucks is such a large chain, " Bruce smirked, kissing her cheek. He could see that she was tired, and that bothered him, not that he thought she couldn't handle it. No, he knew that she didn't need his help, and if she did then she would ask for it. It bothered him that she stayed so busy that he'd almost forgotten what it was like just to hold her, "I don't know how you survive when you go visit your mother."

"Well, aside from our occasional fights, I am usually better rested when I go back to the island. It's a much needed break," Diana grabbed her bagel from the toaster, spreading cream cheese over it as Bruce poured the kids cereal, "Plus, having a machine on the invisible jet helps."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You really shouldn't spend my money on such wasteful things."

Diana nudged him playfully, calling the kids to eat, "Caffeine is hardly wasteful. It helps me to keep moving. Besides, I am an ambassador, and I just sold my book about growing up on Paradise Island. I have my own money and I bought it for myself."

"I don't know that I like you not needing me," Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck, "I wish we had more time, but I have to go to the board meeting at work. Lucius says it's very important I be there to approve his knew product, plus some other secret things."

"Tonight maybe, you gave Barbara a night off patrol, and she would babysit. We could watch the streets of Gotham together," she whispered in his ear so as not the blow his secret to their younger children.

Bruce gave her a look, "I have to actually get work done. You're distracting to me. Meet me for lunch today. I'll take you out to eat and we can just be together."

"Sure," Diana turned noting that Thomas and Alessandra were poking at their cereal, "I better check on them."

"They might be sick…" Bruce put down his brief case, "I can cancel and meet…"

"No," Diana interrupted him with a soft kiss on the lips, "Your meeting is important. Lucius is never this insistent on meeting you at a certain time. I can rearrange things. I'll check on them."

Thomas groaned, scratching his neck, "Mommy, I'm itchy."

Please no, she thought. Diana had been through this with Deidara, Brendon, and Frank. She thanked the gods that she was immune and Bruce had been exposed before, "You both have the chicken pox."

"But, I haven't touched a chicken. I don't want something from a dirty chicken, and I had a cootie shot at school," Alessa groaned from her headache, scratching her stomach that was covered in red dots.

"There are no such things as cooties, my little starlight," she lifted her son and daughter, one in each arm, "You get chicken pox from a virus not a chicken."

"Well, it's a stupid name for it," Thomas shivered. He wanted to crawl out of his own skin; he itched so badly.

"It's called that because it looks like a chicken has been pecking at your skin. Come on now. Don't scratch. If you scratch it can leave scars and become infected. You both need to go to bed," she opened the door to the twin's bedroom, placing each in their own bed, "I'll call the school to let them know you're sick, and then I'll call the embassy and cancel my meeting."

"Mommy, you don't have to…" Alessa squirmed, trying to fight the urge to scratch, "Aunt Barbara isn't working today, and neither is Uncle Dick. They can watch us."

Diana knew the twins were her responsibility, but this was an important meeting with the Ambassador of France to negotiate a trade and to establish equality between humans and metas, "Okay, I'll give them a call."

* * *

It was rare that Barbara Gordon had a day off. She usually spent her time at the library or as Oracle. What time was left was devoted to physical therapy or babysitting. Today was a day for a nice long bubble bath and a novel. Well, that was the plan. As soon as she heard the twins were sick, that was thrown out the window. She got to the Manor as fast as she could, happy to see that Diana had moved them to the guest bedroom downstairs to make things easier for her. She wheeled herself in the living room, "What are you doing here?"

Dick smirked, Thomas sitting in his lap as they both played Halo together. He knew the boy was sick, so he was taking it easy on him, "Diana called me to help out with the twins. Right now, I'm playing Halo with Thomas to help keep him from scratching. I just ran an oatmeal bath for Ali-cat. She's playing with her rubber ducky in the other room."

"I'll go check on her, and then I'll be back with some juice for Thomas. He needs to stay hydrated," Barbara wheeled herself into the bathroom, finding Alessa laying in the tub, bubbles surrounding her as she rubbed her head, "Hey, baby, I heard you don't feel good."

"My head hurts, Aunt Barbara," Alessa groaned in pain, "The voices are back. I hear the voices."

"How long has this been happening," Barbara gently touched the girl, finding herself sitting in her own living room. She looked around, seeing herself on the floor, bleeding as the Joker started to undress her. Barbara didn't know why she was here. She noticed Alessa sitting in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth. Her eyes were glowing a soft purple, "Alessa, you have to stop. You're using your powers and you have to stop. We are in my mind."

Alessa stood up, running at the clown and trying to pull him away from her Aunt. She tried so hard, tears running down her face, "I want to protect you."

"You can't baby, look at me," Barbara wheeled herself over to the little girl, "This is my memory. It's happened and…you…we can't change it. "

Alessa looked to her Aunt, knowing she had to stop. She noted that she was back in her bathtub. She cried softly as her Aunt held her, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, baby, there is nothing wrong with you. You are sweet and innocent. There is nothing wrong with you," Barbara hated to see the girl so upset, "You have special gifts, and right now it's scary. But, it will get better. There's nothing wrong with you. You're my little angel."

* * *

"Ha, I beat you Dick," Thomas looked up to Dick happy that he had won, but still clutching his tummy, "I like this."

"You like being sick," Dick grabbed the little boy, carrying him to his bedroom upstairs to get his toy snake he slept with.

"No, I like you taking care of me," Thomas smiled weakly, scratching his stomach for a moment before realizing what he was doing, "Brendon is really busy with soccer and Frank doesn't like video games. Alessa will play with me, but she's a girl. She doesn't like Halo. I like having you here to play with me."

"I had to go and lead the Titans. They needed me, but if you really need someone to play with you just call me," Dick smiled, as Thomas yawned, starting to fall asleep, "Brothers come first."

Thomas nodded, "Uncle Dick, do you think I can be a doctor like my grandfather. I want to be a doctor and make my daddy proud."

"I think you can be anything you want," Dick smiled as he carried the boy into the guest room where his sister was already asleep, "I hate seeing them sick like this."

"I do too," Barbara pulled the covers up around the two, "Alessa's powers have come in. She's a telepath, a strong one to. She was able to get into the deep thoughts in my mind. She's terrified, and I don't know how to make it better. I've been trying to hide those memories from her."

Dick put a hand on her shoulder, "Babs, Alessa will be fine, but I think you've been trying to hide those memories from yourself. If I could change things I would. I would take your place, but I think it's time that we both accept that things are what they are."

"You can go back to Starfire. I have things covered her," her words were cold towards him, and he turned from her.

"I never left you for Starfire. I went to help the Titans. She ambushed me. I was upset about you, and vulnerable. But, I never left you. You might not have seen me, but I was there when you were healing. I was there when you got your chair. I was there when you first went to therapy. I cried the first time I saw you fall, and I smiled with pride when you lifted yourself back up. I watched you build the tower, but….I couldn't see you hurt. I just couldn't," Dick turned back to look at her, "I know it was selfish, but…"

Barbara wheeled herself closer to him, wishing she could stand. She grabbed his arms, pulling herself up until she could hold herself up using his shoulders. They stood eye to eye, "I just want you back, short pants. I felt alone, and I needed my best friend. I needed the man I was ready to marry."

"Enough. Just shut up, Red," Dick wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her with all his might. This was his amends. This was his apology for not being there. For being a coward. For being unable to see her hurt. He smiled as he left her breathless, "I've loved you a long time, Red. I've loved you since I first saw you when I was nine years old."

She smiled, kissing his neck, "I have loved you since we first met as Robin and Batgirl when I was fourteen."

"You're quite the cradle-robber," Dick smirked as he carried her out of the guest room and to the living room couch, "So, are we engaged again?"

"No, I want to take things slow this time," Barbara snuggled into his chest, "Last time we were both passionate and moving at the speed of light. I think I just want to spend time with you for a while."

"Take all the time you need, Red," He kissed her forehead, knowing that going back to the Titans would be rough. Kory had been after him since he arrived, but he didn't want Starfire, as beautiful as she was. She was an exotic beauty, but Barbara. She'd had his heart from day one.

* * *

Diana landed swiftly, sitting down next to Bruce on the patio of the small Italian restaurant they both loved to eat at. The owners were so kind to them, especially during the Thanagarian Invasion. This place had good memories. She smiled at Bruce, "Sorry, I'm late."

"Don't be," he smirked, kissing her softly, "I ordered your favorite already. Just relax a minute. You're always rushing. Maybe we should both take some time off."

"Actually, that's why I am late. I took some time off. It's almost summer and the kids are out of school," Diana took a sip of her water with lemon, "I realized how little time I've really had for them when the other day Alessandra asked where I came from. I told here we talked about how a baby is born, but then she said that's not what she met. She wanted to know if I had a mommy and a daddy. She wanted to know where I was born. She doesn't know anything about Themiscrya or the Amazons. I know we said we would keep that from her, but now that she knows about me. I think it's time the twins met their grandmother."

"No," Bruce said it simply as he took a bite of his breadstick.

"What do you mean, no," Diana now looked offended, "The twins have known about you since birth. They don't know about you being Batman, but they know about how you lost your parents. They have seen their graves and the hospital where your father worked. They know nothing about me or their culture. I know she can be aggravating at time, but my mother wants to meet her youngest grandson and her only granddaughter."

Bruce shook his head, "It has nothing to do with that. The last time you and Martha were on that island together…."

Diana shook her head, "I knew it. This has to do with when Martha was born. I told you I blame myself, but I am an Amazon, and I'm tired of it. I did all I could, and I won't have you looking at me like I'm a monster. You were there too. We both failed her that day. It was no one's fault. Cadmust tried to take her. I kept that from happening, and I love our little girl. Hearing or not. I am going to take her to Themiscrya to see where she was born and to learn her culture. I need to see here there happy. I need a new memory of my home other than my child dying on the ground."

"The Manor is your home," Bruce looked to Diana pleadingly, "I forbid you taking her."

"Forbid, Bruce, you don't own me. You will never own me. I'm not your property, and I will do what needs to be done. The Manor is my home, but my heart is on Paradise Island too. I miss my sisters and my mother. I am taking the twins there once they are over the chicken pox," Diana stood from the table, "I'll see you at home. I'm not that hungry. If you can't support me in this decision, maybe Themiscrya is my home."


	22. Pissing Off Hippolyta

"So, why aren't we going to Themiscrya again," Helena looked up at her father with a confused look. She knew that whenever they went to see Hippolyta, they all got dragged there. Not that she ever cared, the Amazons were teaching her to use a cross-bow. She had fun when she went, her brothers not so much. Sure, they were half-Amazon, but they were still men, "I figured you'd want to see your baby girl get crowned princess."

Bruce shook his head, passing the basketball back to his daughter, "I have seen Martha dress up in a tutu and put on a crown before while she plays tea with Mr. Bear. Besides, you know Hippolyta isn't that fond of me. And, how often do we get some time together. Well, Frank should be out any minute, but right now it's just you and me."

Helena moved around her father, going up for a dunk and missing. She ran to the bush by the Manor, grabbing the ball, "You got into a fight with Diana, huh?"

"Helena, some things aren't supposed to be discussed with children. Adults argue sometimes. Diana and I have different views sometimes," Bruce sighed, taking the orange sphere as his daughter passed it back to him, "Martha says you've been telling her things. You know that your little sister adores you. Helena, I know you're jealous."

She scoffed, "I'm anything but jealous of that brat."

Bruce grabbed Helena by the hand, dragging her around the house to the garage, practically dragging her up the stairs to the studio Diana had set up for Martha. He pulled away the drape over a painting, "Your sister loves you so much that she painted this for you. Martha has spent days painting this for you, so you would have a portrait of you with your mother. Right now, she's more of a woman than you are."

Helena shook her head, punching through the thin canvas. She fell to her knees, looking to her father, "It's not fair. I know you don't love her anymore. I know that things changed and you love Diana and that's fine, but it doesn't mean that she should be gone. It's not fair. Why does Alessa get her Mommy? Why do you get Diana, but I lost my mother? It's not fair, Daddy. She told me that when baby birds are learning to fly that the Mommy never lets them fall. She's always there to catch them. Where is my mom? I still need her. Why did she have to go?"

"Oh, honey," Bruce wasn't good at this. He really didn't know how to make her feel better, "It hurts. Losing your mother, that pain never goes away. You'll always miss her. No one knows why this happened. I felt alone afterwards. I still needed my mother, but Alfred was there to catch me when I felt like I was falling. You know what?"

Helena sniffed, "What?"

"You have me, and Alfred. Your brothers would each do anything for you, and your little sister thinks you're amazing," Bruce pulled her tight into an embrace, happy to see the tears drying up, "I know you miss your Mommy, and I know that no one will every replace Selina because she was a great Mommy. But, Diana is there for you too. She loves you just as much as she does any of your siblings."

Helena nodded, "I know. I just…..I'm not your baby girl anymore."

"No, you'll always be my little girl though, and now you're a big sister," Bruce pulled her up to her feet, "You and Martha. You are both my baby girls."

"We should go see Alessa get crowned," Helena bit her lip, "You've not been back there since she was born. Nothing bad is going to happen this time. I'll protect her."

Bruce was surprised that Helena knew what he was thinking, but then again they were a lot alike. They were both stubborn, often times mean to mask feelings of hurt, and passionate about protecting those they cared about. Helena could see that he didn't want to go back to the place were Martha was originally hurt, but she could also tell that the needed to be there. He sighed.

"Let's get back to the basketball game," Bruce knew he was being irrational, the look Helena gave him told him that. He conceded, "Okay, I guess we can go. Martha can't sleep without her lullaby since a few months ago. I never thanked you for trying to save your sister, and I also have been meaning to tell you that I think it's time Batman got a new partner. What do you say? I don't have a Robin right now, but I think a Catwoman will be just as good."

Helena's eyes brightened with excitement as she hugged her Daddy, "Really, you mean it. I thought you'd ask Brendon since he's been in martial arts classes for years. I figured you'd make him Robin. But, you want me. You really want me as a partner."

"Helena," Bruce ran a hand through her dark hair, "You have to understand something. I love Diana, and while I love her more than I loved your mother. That doesn't change how I love you. You are just as much a part of my life as your brothers and sister."

"So, can I fly the Batwing," Helena gave him a mischievous smile, "Or are we still not going to Themiscrya."

"If anything, it will piss off Hippolyta when I show up," Bruce had to say he felt better hearing Helena's laughter.


	23. The Prayer

**A/N: I know it's amazing. I updated really quickly. I haven't had tests lately, but finals are around the corner, so I probably won't update until after break starts, although I do have a rough draft ready for what I might use as the next chapter. I'm on the fence. A new character will be entering the story soon. So, that's fun, but honestly other than that I am at a blank at the moment. Something always comes to me though. Here's the thing though. I write for my fans. I love all the people who review my story and encourage me to keep writing. It makes my day, and so I want to make yours. Give me an idea for a chapter, and I may write it. Or, if you have a favorite character, like Deidara, Brendon, Helena, Frank, Thomas, or Alessa. Let me know and I can write a chapter focused on that character. I really want your feedback. Also, the song in this chapter is the Prayer by Celine Dion. It's totally something I could see Bruce and Diana singing as a lullaby. Oh, and Mana is the greek for mother and Baba for father. Enjoy!**

**Sincerely,**

**WWBMForever**

"Mana, where are we going?" Alessa had never been in the jet before. Her mother told her it was something for when they were older. But, now after just getting over the chicken pox, the five-year-old girl was curious as to why her mother would change her mind, "Are you going to take us to the watchtower to meet Batman?"

Diana chuckled. Batman was her daughter's newest hero fascination. Alessandra loved that her Mommy was Wonder Woman. She was amazed that her favorite hero was also the woman who made her cookies and read her storybooks. Barbara, as Batgirl, well now Oracle, also impressed her. Alessandra loved to go to the Clock Tower where her Aunt lived and see all the old bat-a-rangs. Barbara said that Alessa often would just sit and stare at her old costume in amazement. Yes, her daughter loved the idea of a strong female hero. And, for that, Diana was glad. She wanted her daughter to aspire to be strong, confident, and compassionate. But as far at the male heroes, her favorite was Batman. Diana found it both endearing and a little funny, considering her daughter had no clue it was her father behind the mask, "No, my little starlight, we are not going to meet Batman. That is something for when you are a little bit older. We are going to meet your Yiayia."

"What's a Yiayia?" Thomas tilted his head to one side as his mother placed him in his booster seat and strapped him in place, "Is it like a yo-yo?"

"No, Yiayia is Greek for grandmother," Diana ruffled his hair as he nodded in understanding.

"But, I thought that grandmother was dead?" Alessa was now even more confused.

"You are right. Your daddy lost his mommy, but we are meeting mommy's mommy," Diana sat down, putting the coordinates into the navigation system, "We are going to meet Queen Hippolyta."

Alessa nodded, slowly fingerspelling out her grandmother's name, "Like that, is that how I sign her name? I don't want to get it wrong. I want her to like me. Do you think she'll like me?"

"She might like you, but she'll totally like me better," Thomas smirked with confidence. Nothing frightened him. Diana knew that was both a blessing and curse. Combine that with Thomas' competitive nature and her little boy was trouble waiting to happen.

Diana shook her head, "Thomas, be nice to Alessandra. Your grandmother will love you, my little starlight. You have nothing to worry about."

Diana really didn't know how long this trip would last. She had work to do, but after the past few days of arguing she really didn't want to go back to the Manor. The twins knew nothing about their own grandmother. Diana hadn't even seen her in months. Surely, Bruce of all people could understand her need to see her family….her need to see her daughter happy on Themiscrya….her need for healing.

"What's Yiayia like? Do I look like her? Is she a hero like you? Is she nice? Does she like to play with dolls like Aunt Barbara does with me? Does she fly? Can she ride a horse like you?" Alessa spoke at first, but took to signing, going so fast that Diana had a hard time keeping up.

"Slow down there, Alessandra. You have your grandmother's eyes. She's shorter than me, but we look a lot alike, except her hair is blonde. She's not a hero like me. She's the Queen of the island where I come from. She can't fly, but she can ride a horse. I'm sure she'll be very nice to you, and if you ask her nicely, she might play dolls with you."

"What about me? I'm a guy, and you said your island is all girls. What am I supposed to do for fun," Thomas crossed his arms in front of him.

Diana shook her head, "Thomas, there is nothing wrong with playing with girls. Most of my sisters like to play football after your older brothers taught them. I'm sure they will love playing with you. I just hope you both love the island as much as I do."

* * *

Finally, never had the flight to Themiscrya seemed so long. After at least ten choruses of 'are we there yet' and a few bathroom stops, finally they were there. Diana landed the plane, taking both twins out of their booster seats. Thomas walked proudly in front of her as the guards raised their spears in his honor. Alessa was more timid, holding onto her mother's hand, "Is Daddy coming?"

"I don't think so sweets," Diana saw the look of both fear and disappointment in her daughter's eyes. She relied on her daddy for safety. She had been having a lot of bad dreams since that day in the mall. Truthfully, Diana couldn't say that she hadn't had some nightmares as well. So, she never objected to the young girl sleeping between her and Bruce. She felt good knowing that her daughter was safe in her arms, "It will be okay though. There are hundreds of warriors here who will protect you."

Hippolyta smiled as the young boy approached her first. She took in the sight of him. He was tall for his age, but still very slender. His skin was far tanner than his other siblings had been. She could tell he loved to be outside. His eyes were a dark blue, very similar to his father's, but he had his mother's soft smile. His hair was a caramel brown, which he kept fairly long for his age. He bravely extended his hand, "Thomas Adonis Wayne."

She pulled him into a hug, having several years before gotten used to the idea of grandsons, "No, formalities. I am your grandmother."

Thomas turned to the guards, holding up a baseball he brought with him, "Will you all play with me?"

Hippolyta nodded the guards, noting that despite their firm expressions and distaste of men, they all had a soft spot for the boy already. She really had been selfish in having Diana. While they were all warriors, they were women too. Motherhood was something they still all desired, "Go, enjoy him."

* * *

Thomas ran down the beach, several Amazons at his heels. He tossed the ball, on of them catching it. He had to say he was impressed. Most of the girls at school never wanted to play with him. Not, that they were girly, they just didn't like playing catch. Thomas smirked as the ball was tossed back to him, "I'm Thomas by the way."

One of the girls smiled at him, she appeared younger than his mother, but he knew that Diana was the youngest Amazon, "I'm Magda. This is my sister Delphi."

"Well, you both play pretty good for girls," Thomas smirked, rather cocky. He was always confident. He was the fastest and strongest of the boys in his grade. He practiced his racing all the time, but Alessa could outrun him like she wasn't even trying. He hated that. He wanted to be the best. He saw how his father looked at his older brothers with such pride. He wanted his parents to look at him like that. He wanted to be a hero like his mother. Well, maybe not exactly like his mother, he didn't want to where the star-spangled outfit. Maybe more like Batman or Superman.

"Good for girls huh?" Delphi smirked to her sister, "Maybe we should teach him a lesson."

"Oh definitely," Magda laughed playfully, "Let's play a game we play here. You're fast right?"

"The fastest boy in my grade," he followed them down the beach to the tournament area. He saw a giant obstacle course, ending with swing blades. He watched in amazement as the sisters ran through the maze at astounding speeds. They now nodded to him, indicating it was his turn.

Thomas took off much faster than they had climbing over the next and swinging over the mud pit. He was now on his hands and knees crawling quickly, using his elbows to propel himself forward. He could hear the two sisters cheering him on, but now as he approached the swinging blades they were telling him to slow down. They were probably just worried he would show them up. He moved faster, now seeing that the blade was coming straight at him. His eyes widened before Magda pushed him out of the way. He noted the cut that was on her arm. That was his fault….his pride.

"I told you to slow down," Delphi looked at him with anger, "My sister was hurt saving you, but you don't care do you. Because you're a man so focused on being better. You don't care who you hurt do you? The last test of the blades was one of patience. Speed and strength are great, but if you don't have patience and respect for your fellow warriors you are nothing."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I just wanted to be strong and fast like my Mommy. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I….I…I can heal her," He sniffled, taking her hand, his own glowing a soft green. Magda watched in amazement as Thomas healed her cut, "I'm really sorry. I was wrong. I would love it if you would teach me."

Magda shook her head, "You are still young yet. But, you needed to learn a lesson. We are all warriors, men and woman. You must have respect for others or someone can get hurt. You must also rely on others and your mind, not just your powers. Diana made the same mistake long ago."

Delphi nodded, noting that her sister was okay, "Come on Thomas. We can teach you how to use a sword." She tossed him a wooden training sword, "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I am really sorry Delphi," Thomas wiped the last tears falling from his eyes, holding up the sword."

Delphi laughed, "I could knock you down easily standing like that, and swinging that sword like that won't get you anywhere. A thrust is far more effective, and you never want to sacrifice your footing, even if you think you can win."

Thomas changed his stance, realizing perhaps it was okay to not be the best and to learn from others.

* * *

Hippolyta moved forward, hugging her daughter tight to her chest, "I thought you might never return here after last time."

"I missed you too much mother," Diana smiled, knowing despite their disagreements, they really and truly cared for one another.

Alessa slowly peered out from behind her mother. She didn't trust herself to speak. She could never tell how she sounded. Her father said she had a Greek ancient when she spoke with almost a hint of British due to her speech impediment. Still, she felt like she sounded weird and she didn't like talking to new people. She found herself wishing her daddy and Aunt Barbara were there with her and not just her mommy. She bit her lip, signing slowly, "It's nice to meet you Yiayia Hippolyta."

Hippolyta turned to Diana, giving her a look. Diana smiled to her daughter, "Can you give Mommy and Yiayia a minute to talk. Your brother is down there playing, or you can go in the water, but don't go to far."

Diana knew that Alessandra would not think twice once she was given permission to get in the ocean. The girl would live in it if she was allowed. She was like a little fish, "When she was hurt….she suffered a brain injury. She can't hear speech well. Music she does better with. She doesn't like to talk to new people, so she signs. She talks with her hands."

"Can it be fixed?" Hippolyta hoped so. She hated the thought that she couldn't communicate with her granddaughter.

"Alessandra isn't broken. She works really hard, mother. She goes to therapy, and she's learned to talk. I didn't get to hear her first word until she was three. She learned to sign, and we communicated in silence, no laughter….but she's strong. She can read lips, sign, and talk. I watched her struggle, but I also helped her learn. I wouldn't trade my little girl for anything in the world. Seeing her here, happy, it means everything to me," Diana gave her mother's hand a squeeze, "You're a part of that happiness. She wants you to like her, but she's shy. So use these. Use you hands and get to know your amazing granddaughter."

Hippolyta saw that Alessa was running back to them. She held a beautiful seashell in her hand, 'Look, it's beautiful.'

Hippolyta looked to Diana for translation, "It's beautiful like you, Alessandra."

"Yiayia," Alessa spoke slowly, wondering what her grandmother would think of her. Would she laugh like the kids at school did? Would she call her retarded? She bit her lip, "Would you like to ride horses with me?"

"Now see there, a beautiful voice to match a beautiful little girl. Come on, Alessandra, I will teach you something better," Diana smiled as her mother lead her daughter by the hand.

* * *

Exhausted. That was the only way that Thomas could be described. Hours of training with a group of Amazons, a full meal and he was out like a light. Not that he ever asked for a story or a lullaby. Thomas liked being independent. He liked being a big boy like his older brothers, but that didn't mean his orange and purple stuffed snake, Mr. Legs, wasn't clutched tight in his grasp.

Diana turned her attention to Alessandra, who was wearing her mother's old crown that was too big for her. She had left the room and was now walking around her mother's room in the palace. She noted some things were knocked over in the room, like there had been a fight. She saw a blanket on the floor, and she picked it up, "This is were you were born."

"What happened here?" Alessa was unsure if she should ask. Her mother's lip was quivering, and she looked almost sad.

"A bad man came and tried to take you away from me. Your Daddy was with my sisters who were fighting a war and trying to protect me. I was alone, and….I tried to save you," Diana knelt down in front of her daughter, pushing back her hair, to reveal the scar on her scalp, "You were dropped here. And, you almost died, but mommy's goddess saved you."

Alessa pulled her mother in a tight hug, she could tell by the way that she shook that her mommy was upset. She didn't like to see her mother upset. She grabbed her hand, taking her to the large bed in the center of the room, and climbing in it as she yawned, "But, you didn't let the bad man take me away, Mana. I would have been very sad if I couldn't be with you and Baba and Tim and Uncle Dick and Aunt Barbara and Deidara and Brendon and Helena and Frank and Thomas. I have too many siblings."

Diana chuckled, "Come here you." She grabbed the little girl tickling her until she was short of breath.

Alessa took out her hearing aids, placing them on the dresser, "Sing to me….I want my lullaby….but it's not the same without Daddy. I want my Daddy. I want my Baba. Daddy supposed to be here at night. He always sings to me."

Pulling the covers up around her daughter Diana smiled, "Well, it will be okay. Your Daddy is always with you in your heart."

Diana rubbed her daughter's forehead as she began to sing, "I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go. And help us to be wise in times when we don't know. Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way. Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace to a place where we'll be safe."

"La luce che tu hai," Bruce sang as he walked into the room, seeing how much his daughter's eyes lit up. She seemed so happy as she climbed out of the bed and ran to her father. She hugged him tight, holding up the crown that she had been proudly wearing, signing to her father about learning to use a bow and arrow with her grandmother and how she loved Themiscrya. Bruce lifted her up placing her back in the bed.

Diana took Bruce's hand as they continued the lullaby, "I pray we'll find your light."

"Nel cuore resterÃ ," Bruce signed to Diana as they continued signing, 'I'm sorry. You were right.'

"And hold it in our hearts," Diana smiled as her daughter drifted off to sleep. She signed back, 'I needed to consider your feelings too. What happened here….it hurt both of us.'

Bruce kissed her softly, "I think it's time we both healed."

A ricordarci che

When stars go out each night

L'eterna stella sei

Nella mia preghiera

Let this be our prayer

Quanta fede c'Ã¨

When shadows fill our day

Lead us to a place

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

Sognamo un mondo senza piÃ¹ violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace e di fraternitÃ

La forza che ci dia

We ask that life be kind

Ãˆ il desiderio che

And watch us from above

Ognuno trovi amor

We hope each soul will find

Intorno e dentro a sÃ¨

Another soul to love

Let this be our prayer

Let this be our prayer

Just like every child

Just like every child

Need to find a place

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

E la fede che

Hai acceso in noi

Sento che ci salverai


End file.
